Volviendo a sentir
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: Secuela Aprendiendo a sentir:Tras años de busqueda los Cullen regresan a Forks donde Amalia les insforma de los problemas en el cielo. Por otro lado ¿Quienes son las nuevas habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Forks?.Romance/Drama y algo de Humor.
1. Vuelve

**Cap1 Vuelve.**

**EdwardVo**

No era consciente del tiempo que llevaba corriendo, solo que había salido de allí a toda velocidad después de hacer una visita a los Vulturis y no por voluntad propia, ¿ese viejo decrépito no se cansaba de recibir negativas?. Había estado unos años en Italia ya que Gabriel dijo que tierra santa atrae a los angeles. Pero allí no había rastro de Bella, habían pasado 18 años desde que ella se fue y cada día se hacia mas duro el no encontrarla, el no saber si la volvería a ver. Había empezado la búsqueda junto a mi familia, pero al final decidí ir solo y que Alice me fuera informando, no me sentía bien en esos momentos con mi familia necesitaba encontrarla y mi humor no era muy bueno, así que antes de provocar alguna pelea con mis hermanos decidí seguir solo.

Cada noche veía el cielo preguntándome si Bella esta allí aun, si no a conseguido renacer en la tierra, aunque no iba a dejar de buscarla me gustaría que me dijeran algo, ni tan siquiera los angeles saben el tiempo y el lugar en donde renacen las almas y lo único que había echo Gabriel era indicarme los lugares de tierra santa y cosas así.

También pensaba mucho en que pasaría cuando la encontrara, ¿me recordara?¿huira de mi al decirle la verdad?. Lo peor era el no saber como seria ella, el no poder reconocerla.

Suspire frustra, mientras salia de la cuidad de Volterra, no quería estar mas tiempo en ese lugar. Encontré una vieja casa abandonada y me colé por una de las ventanas mientras me aseguraba que nadie me veía.

Subí al segundo piso en lo que debía haber sido una habitación y me senté en el suelo al lado del gran ventanal viendo la luna y preguntándome en donde estará mi familia y si Amalia y Dominic ya han vuelto del cielo.

Aunque no podía dormir cerré mis ojos solo para poder verla a ella, ver sus hermosos ojos, su sonrisa, su sonroje. Recordando todo por lo que habíamos pasado, como murió antes mis ojos sin yo poder hacer nada. Acaricie el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello, el anillo de mi madre, el que le había dado a Bella y con el que ella había accedido a casarse conmigo. Desde ese día lo llevo colgado al cuello solo para sentir que ella sigue a mi lado.

_-Me gustaría que mis pies volvieran al suelo.- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba._

_-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- le pregunte sonriendo por su reacción._

_-No, pero es incomodo.- dijo y deje que sus pies tocaran el suelo pero no iba a dejarla marchar, así que coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella las quito mientras daba un paso hacia atrás._

_-No pareces incomoda.- dije mientras avanzaba hacia ella sonriendo le, hasta que ella choco con el tronco de un árbol._

_-Pues lo estoy.-_

_-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu amiga?.- _

_-No te rías de mi. Estoy siendo lo mas caballeroso que si, quiero pedirte que seamos amigos. No se el mundo humano es extraño y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, contar conmigo ya sabes.- _

_-Me encantaría ser tu amiga.- _

Cada recuerdo de ella, estaba clavado en mi corazón, cada caricia, beso, palabra. Y sabia que por muchos años que pasaran no podría olvidar, era totalmente imposible.

No fui consciente del tiempo que estuve allí sentado, hasta que el ruido de mi móvil me saco del paraíso que mi mente había creado junto a ella.

-Di me Alice.- dije sin querer abrir los ojos.

-¡¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!.- casi grito.- Tienes que volver ahora mismo.- siguió Alice y esto era lo de todos los días.

-Alice no regresare hasta que no la encuentre.- le dije.

-Edward por favor, te extrañamos. Esme no es la misma desde que te fuiste, esta muy preocupada por ti como todos nosotros.-

-Alice por favor no empieces.- dije mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz. Oí como suspiraba a través del teléfono.

-Edward por favor entiende nos. Y no es solo por esto por lo que llamo.- dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunte.

-E tenido una visión, Amalia y Dominic vuelven a Forks y e visto que tiene algo importante que decirnos.- dijo mientras veía como empezaba a amanecer y corrí las cortinas.

-¿Que quieren decirnos?.- le pregunte.

-No lo se, pero creo que es algo grabe.- dijo mientras volvía a suspirar.- Y creo que deberías volver, nosotros nos vamos mañana. Carlisle ya lo a arreglado todo y nos a inscrito en el instituto.- decía y oí ruidos tras ellas.- ¿Vas a volver?.- me pregunto, di un largo suspiro. Me había recorrido el mundo buscando a Bella y nada, puede que sea hora de volver con mi familia. Oí como Alice pegaba un grito y sabia que lo había visto.

-Alice cal mate por favor.- le pedí.

-Esta bien te veo en dos días hermano.- dijo y colgó mientras yo volvía a mi paraíso personal.

Por fin había llegado a Forks, después de que el sol de ocultara salí corriendo de la casa, ya había comprado el billete de avión y en poco había llegado al aeropuerto de Seattle. Ahora por fina estaba en Forks, el lugar donde todo comenzo. Antes de ir a mi casa corrí hacia el prado, necesitaba unos momentos Forks traía tantos recuerdos.

El prado estaba como siempre pero ahora me parecía menos verde, menos vivo ya no lo veía tan iluminado como antes. Aunque no solo el prado todo Forks me parecía mas lluvioso y tétrico de como lo recordaba. Porque Bella había iluminado mi vida y mi mundo y se había llevado la luz con ella. Suspire mientras me tumbaba en el césped, como tantas veces hacia antes y mi mente se traslado al paraíso junto a Bella.

Pero mi tranquilidad duro poco mi móvil empezó a sonar y sin ganas de moverme conteste.

-¡¡¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!!!.- esta vez Alice si que había gritado.- ¡VEN A CASA AHORA MISMO!.- y colgó sin darme tiempo a contestarle. Me levante y corrí hacia la casa oculta en medio del bosque, seguía igual, tan grande y blanca pero como a todo le faltaba luz. No había ni puesto un pie en el porche cuando Alice se tiro a mi cuello y casi izo que calleramos al suelo.

-¡¡Te e echado de menos!!.- grito mientras seguía abrazándome.

-Yo también duende.- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, en verdad había extrañado a mi familia.

-Edward.- oí que decía una voz conocida desde la puerta y vi a mi madre tapándose la boca con sus manos.- ¿Estas aquí?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba y esto me recordaba a la primera vez que me fui, mi "época de rebeldía" como lo llamaba mi familia.

-Hola mama.- dije mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, mi madre empezó a llorar sin lágrimas y me abrazo mas fuerte.

-Estas aquí, estas aquí.- dijo una y otra vez mientras palpaba mi rostro con sus manos.- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto jovencito.- dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme.- ¡¡Carlisle!!.- grito y al poco mi padre estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Edward.- dijo antes de venir y abrazarme y así estuvimos un rato, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper llegaron al poco rato y casi me aplastaron por habérselo echo pasar tan mal. Les explique todo lo que había echo los lugares que había recorrido sin éxito.

-Ella volverá Edward.- dijo Alice mientras cogía una de mis manos.- Ella vendrá a ti tarde o temprano.- di un suspiro.

-Lo se Alice pero aveces se hace tan difícil.- dije y ella apretó mi mano, dan dome algo de apoyo.

-Amalia no tardara en llegar.- nos informo Esme.- Vendrás en unos minutos. Edward tu habitación es la de siempre y todas tus cosas están ya colocadas.- dijo mientras me sonreí, asentí y subí. Mi habitación la igual que todo se veía oscura, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa, pensando que había echado de menos a mis hermanos y a mis padres y en parte también a Forks porque aquí la había conocido. También pensé en las palabras de Alice, sabia que Bella volvería y que la encontraría pero, ¿y si no tenia que encontrarla?. Como había dicho Alice ¿y si ella venia a mi?, ella me había pedido que la esperara.¿Podría ella encontrarme?

-¡¡Edward!!.- me llamo Esme desde el piso de abajo y sentí el olor de Amalia y Dominic, baje rápidamente las escaleras y los vi sentados a todos en el salón.

-Hola Amalia, Dominic me alegro de veros.- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos, Amalia me abrazo como siempre hacia.

-Me alegro de verte.- dijo mientras le sonreía. Salude a Dominic y me senté junto a Alice y Jasper para escuchar lo que tenían que decirnos.

-Amalia, ¿querías decirnos algo?.- dijo Esme mientras sonreía a su amiga.

-Si y no es algo agradable.- dijo suspirando y Dominic cogió su manos para darle apoyo.

-Te escuchamos.- dijo Carlisle. Amalia miro a Dominic quien asintió. Hubo unos momentos de silencio algo incómodos, Carlisle me había pedido que no leyera la mente de Amalia pero si no lo decía ya no tendría otro remedio.

-Damabiah a escapado del cielo.- dijo quedemos en un pequeño shock por las palabras, yo gruñía junto a mis hermanos.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

espero que os aya gustado, estaba algo nerviosa por colgar la secuela, ener-aj es testigo de ellos xD

Bueno no ablo mucho pork ai gente que esta impaciente y me matara dentro de poco si no actualizo ya asi que ya sabeis dejarme un review para saber si estoi haciendolo bien.

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	2. Estoy en casa

**Cap2 Estoy en casa**

**BellaVo**

-¡¡Bella!!- oí como gritaba mi hermana desde el piso de abajo. Cuando quise darme cuenta Cass ya estaba en la puerta de mi habitación.-Se puede saber porque tardas tanto.- dijo mientras y yo eramos mellizas y en lo que mas nos parecíamos era en la piel blanquecina que heredamos de Renne. En verdad Cass y yo eramos una combinacion de Charlie y Renee, ella tenia los ojos verdes de mi madre y yo los chocolate de mi padre. Ella el pelo negro de Charlie y yo un castaño mas claro que el de Renee.

-Ya no te alteres.- le dije mientras seguía guardando mis cosas ya que esa misma tarde Cass y yo no mudábamos con Charlie.

-Que no me altere, ahí que irse hermanita.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.- Voy a echar de menos el sol.- dijo y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que lo hacemos por mama.- le dije mientras seguía guardando mis cosas.- Listo.- dije mientras cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa.

-Tampoco podemos llevarnos mucho, abra que comprar ropa nueva.- dijo sonriendo me y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Si bueno, primero abra que instalarse.- dije mientras cogia la bolsa y salia de mi habitación.

Teníamos que esperar a que Renee llegara con Phil su nuevo marido y la razón por la que Cass y yo nos íbamos. No es que Phil no, nos caiga bien. Es simplemente que no acabamos de congeniar y antes de que ponga a Renee en contra nuestras preferimos irnos con Charlie y dejarlos a ellos.

Me deje caer en el sofá junto a nuestras bolsas, casi todo lo habíamos enviado unos días antes y ahora solo llevábamos dos bolsas cada una. Cass se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedemos en un completo silencio, algo que solía pasarnos. Pero desde hacia días tenia una sensacion extraña y cuando estábamos juntas y en silencio este aumentaba.

-¿Tu también lo sientes?.- dijo Cass.

-Si, es extraño verdad.-

-No lo se. Siempre nos han pasado cosas extrañas, puede que en Forks suceda algo.- dijo y volví a sentir esa sensacion.- Siempre que decimos en nombre la sensacion aumenta.-

-Lo se.- dije mientras ponía mi cabeza encima de la suya.

-¿Crees que es algo malo?.- pregunto.

-Creo que si estamos juntas lo solucionaremos.- le dije y volvimos a quedar en completo silencio. Vale Cassandra y yo nunca hemos sido muy normales, pero no sabia que significaba este sentimiento. No sabia lo que Cass sentía pero lo mio era algo así como una gran alegría, nostalgia, preocupación, esperanza...

¿Que habría en Forks que nos inquietaba tanto?

Sentí como unas manos tapaban mis ojos y supongo que los de Cass también porque dio un pequeño grito.

-¿Como están mis bichos raros?.- dijo la voz de nuestro querido amigo.

-¡¡Jake!!.- gritamos Cass y yo y nos avalanzamos sobre el haciendo que los tres calleramos al suelo riéndonos.

-Vale, veo que os alegráis de verme.- dijo Jacob mientras nos levantabamos. Jacob solo era un año mas pequeño que nosotras, pero quien lo viera nadie diría que este chico tiene 16 años la verdad. Tenia la piel muy morena ya que el descendía de los Quileutes, que viven en una reserva en Forks, ahí es donde Cass y yo nos mudamos junto con Charlie. Y suerte que Cass y yo le convencimos que se cortara el pelo, antes lo llevaba casi tan largo como nosotras, pero Jake con el pelo corto se veía mucho mas guapo y algo mas infantil con su gran sonrisa, que dejaba ver todos sus dietes blancos.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- le pregunte.

-Charlie y Billy me pidieron que viniera a buscaros, ya sabes como son.- dijo encojiendose de hombros.- Y yo tenia muchas ganas de veros.- dijo mostrandonos su peculiar sonrisa. Vi como Cass sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, mi hermana no podía ocultarme nada. Sabia desde hacia tiempo que a ella le gustaba Jake.

-Tan sobreprotectores como siempre.- dije dando un suspiro y volviendo a sentarme en el sillón.

Estuvimos hablando animadamente de todo lo que deberíamos hacer en Forks, ir a la playa, visitar La Push, inspeccionar el bosque....

Mil cosas por hacer y en verdad ninguna me acababa de interesar, muchas veces solo iba porque Jake ponía esa cara de cachorro abandonado y al final cedía, llevaba usando ese truco desde los 5 años y nunca fallaba, pero Jake era como mi hermano pequeño y en verdad al igual que a Cass nunca podría negarle nada.

Al poco tiempo Renee llego junto a Phil, quien sinceramente parecía feliz de que nos marcháramos. Jake no dejaba de mirarle mal, tampoco le caí muy bien. Bueno al fina todos contentos, Renne y Phil estarían solos y juntos, Charlie nos tendría a nosotras por un tiempo, Cass podría estar mas cerca de Jake y verlo todos los días no solo los fines de semana y yo... me conformaría como siempre.

...................................................................

-¡¡Cass, Bella!!.- oímos como alguien nos gritaba, por fin habíamos llegado a Seattle, el vuelo había sido entretenido ya que Jake se paso todo el viaje contando chistes y travesuras de sus amigos, y ahora por fin habíamos llegado y Charlie nos esperaba junto a Billy.

-¡¡Papa!!.- dijimos Cass y yo y corrimos a abrazarle, era raro que Charlie fuera tan efusivo. Pero por culpa de Phil llevábamos como dos años sin verle y en verdad yo quería mucho a mi padre.

-Mis niñas, por fin estáis aquí.- dijo Charlie mientras nos daba un beso en la frente, su bigote me izo cosquillas.

-Ya era hora de que vinierais.- oímos como decía Billy el padre de Jacob y el mejor amigo de Charlie. Hace unos años tuvo un accidente y quedo en silla de rudas, nadie sabe mucho del accidente y tampoco nadie pregunta, así que ya era costumbre ver al viejo Billy el que nos contaba historias de terror cuando eramos pequeños. Aunque mas que terror a mi me fascinaban.

-Hola Billy.- dijimos Cass y yo y le dimos un beso cada una, haciendo que se sonrojara y Jacob riera ganando se una colleja por parte de su padre.

-Bueno ya vamos, seguro que estáis cansadas del viaje.- dijo Charlie mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

Billy y Jacob se fueron directos hacia casa para poder descansa y Cass y yo fuimos en la patrulla de Charlie.

Al llegar a Fork el extraño sentimiento aumento y no pude evitar el mirar a Cass, quien también me miraba, mire una por una todas las calle del pequeño pueblo, todas las casa y tiendas que habían y .. todo me parecía tan familiar.

Al pasar por una de las calle vi una pequeña casa un color blanco y un tejado marrón que llamo mi atención, la casa de Charlie estaba dos calles mas atrás, decidí que iría a investigar esa casa mas adelante.

Al fin llegamos a la pequeña casa de Charlie era de un color gris y un tejado blanco, me acordaba de cuando era pequeña y jugábamos en la calle.

-Vuestras habitaciones son las de siempre.- dijo Chrlie mientras entrabamos, Cass y yo subimos corriendo las escalera y cada una entro a su habitación. Todo tal y como lo recordaba, solo que había un par de cajas por el suelo, las paredes seguía con el color azul cielo que tanto me gustaba, la cortina blanca de encaje que izo mi abuela, el escritorio y una gran cama. La habitación de Cass era como la mía pero sus paredes eran de un color morado.

Charlie encargo pizza para cenar ya que el no sabia cocinar así que Cass y yo nos ocuparíamos de eso, tanta comida rápida no es buena.

Después de estar hablando un poco con Charlie contándole lo que habíamos echo durante los últimos años decidimos ir a dormir ya que mañana Cass y yo empezábamos en el nuevo instituto, Cass estaba muy emocionada y yo odiaba ser el centro de atención así que todos felices.

Me di una rápida ducha y me puse mi pijama azul que era el mas cómodo, estuve ordenando algunos libros y cd hasta que decidí acostarme. El sueño no venia a mi esa casa se había quedado en mi cabeza y no conseguía saber el porque, el techo de mi habitación me parecía muy interesante empecé a contar las tablas de madera para ver si así me podía dormir pero nada. Fui hacia la ventana y la abrí dejando que la humedad me diera en la cara, en verdad se sentía bien.

Cruce los brazos y apoye la cabeza en ellos mirando los arboles, no había estrellas ni luna, indicio de que mañana llovería lo mas seguro. Una suave brisa paso y me relaje al instante, la sensacion había cambiado y ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía.... bien. Me sentía segura, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a este lugar, me sentía en casa.

Di un gran bostezo y cerré la ventana, dejandome caer en mi cama que de repente me parecía blandita y cálida, y por fin el sueño vino a mi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo sientoooooooo.

Siento mucho haber tardado tantooo, pero esta semana a sido de locos, casi no e estado en cas y an sido las fiestas de mi pueblo y no e estado en casa xD

Y cuando estaba, me encontraba demasiado cansada para escribir, pero tengo muchas ideas y ya pronto volvere a mi ritmo normal xD

oi e cogido un rao libre y e conseguido escribir el capitulo dos, se que no es muy largo pero juro recompensar xD

GRACIAAAAAAASSSS A TODOOOSSSSSss

increible 34 reviews en un capi e flipado enserio xD me dio mucha alegria xD

Sigan asiii dejen sus reviews. ;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	3. Familiar

**Cap3 Familiar.**

**EdwardVo**

-¡¡Edward!!- oí como gritaba Alice,- ¡¡Baja el cuelo hasta aquí o llegaremos tarde, no me hagas ir a buscarte!!.- rode los ojos pero aun así baje Alice era muy capaz de venir a buscarme.

-Cambia la cara hermano.-dijo Emmet mientras me daba un empujo en el hombro.

-Muerdeme.- le dije enfadado. No podían dejarme en paz.

-Ya Emmet dejalo, o se me escapara cierto secretito.- dijo Alice mirando amenazadoramente a Emmet. Este abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-Alice ¿es mentira?.- le pregunto. Esta lo miro y solo dijo.

-Hace dos semanas...- dijo en tono siniestro.

-¡¡NO!!.-grito Emmet.- vale, vale ya me cayó.- Jasper, Rose y yo nos miramos sin acabar de comprender y eso que yo era el que leía la mente, pero Alice no me dejaba ver nada solo repetía un y otra vez su noche con Jasper y eso era algo que no me apetecía ver sinceramente.

-Eso te pasa por cotilla.- me dijo mientras sonreía y a mi me daba un escalofrío.

-No decías que no querías llegar tarde.- dije y me encamine hacia el Volvo, no cambiaría este coche por nada, había tantos recuerdos y en verdad me encantaba el Volvo.

Alice subió al lado del copiloto y Jasper detrás intentado aguantar la risa.

Emmet y Rose se iban en el Jeep, y ellos seguro llegarían tarde.

-Edward por favor vámonos ya, acelera todo lo que puedas.- dijo Jasper y le hice caso no quería estar ahí cuando esos dos se ponen "cariñosos".

-Enserio no saben controlarse.- bufo Alice y Jasper y yo asentimos.

El instituto de Forks no había cambiado, simplemente lo habían pintado, pero era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Solté un suspiro, aun sentía que llegaría al aparcamiento y bella aparecería con su Volkswagen azul con su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate...-

-Edward ya.- dijo Alice poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Solté un suspiro mientras aparcaba.

-Resulta difícil no ver a los mismos humanos ¿verdad?.- preguntó Jasper mirando por la ventana y viendo a los humanos.

-Un poco, en verdad echare de menos dejar en ridículo a Newton.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si- dijo Jasper.- pude que encontremos a un nuevo Newton, al que podamos molestar.- dijo sonriendo.

-Seria divertido molestar al hijo de Newton ¿no crees?.-pregunte. Jasper arrugó la nariz.

-Ese chico tendría que tener prohibido el reproducirse, con uno el mundo ya tiene suficiente.- dijo el mientras ambos reíamos.

Alice se había quedado totalmente quieta, estaba teniendo una visión pero no me dejaba ver nada. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció por su cara y sus ojos brillaban, empezó a saltar dentro del coche.

-Alice la suspension no va a aguantarte.- le dije sonriendo.

No dijo nada solo salio del Volvo y se quedo mirando la entrada por donde los coches empezaban a entrar. Al poco vimos aparecer el Jeep pero Alice no se movió, seguía ahí como esperando algo o alguien.

-Amor debemos entrar.- le dijo Jasper.

-Solo unos segundos mas.- dijo y sonrió. Me apoye dándoles la espalda no me interesaba lo que Alice estaba esperando, deje a mi mente bajar con mis recuerdos, y intentando evitar los pensamientos de los humanos.

-No puede ser.- oí decir a Rose. Alice empezó a saltar.

-Si,si,si.- dijo una y otra vez.

-La madre que me....- dijo Emmet. Vale esto ya me estaba causando algo de curiosidad, gire y busque aquéllo que tanto les impresionaba.

Me quede mas quieto que nunca, si eso puede ser.

No podía creerme lo que mis ojos veían, simplemente no podía ser.

-Es exactamente igual- dijo Jasper sacandome de mi pequeño trance.

Era verdad ea exactamente igual, su pelo castaño caía por su espalda en suaves ondas, su piel blanquecina, y ahí los vi sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, esos ojos que años atrás habían hecho que mi corazón volviera a latir, que me revivieron sentimientos que pensé nunca tendría, que me izo sentir humano por primera vez en un siglo de existencia.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazón dio un salto, era ella, era Bella..mi Bella.

**BellaVo**

-¡¡Bella!!.- oí como gritaba Cass,- Levanta o llegaremos tarde.- dijo y salte de la cama, me puse unos tejanos,una camisa de cuello en v de un azul oscuro y cogí la chaqueta negra de mi armario junto a mi bolsa con los libros. Baje las escaleras para ver a Cass, con unos pantalones lilas oscuro, una camisa negra con adornos blancos por el cuello y una chaqueta a cuatros lila y negra.

-Bueno días.-le dije.

-Buenos días.- respondió mientras mordía una tostada.- ¿Zumo?.- pregunto.

-Si, gracias.- le respondí cogiendo la otra tostada.- ¿Como vamos al instituto?¿Y Charlie?.- pregunte.

-Se a ido temprano y ahi una vieja camioneta Chevy aparcada, Charlie a dejado las llaves encima de la mesa.- me dijo mientras movía las llaves frente a mi cara.

-Vale, tu conduces- dije tomándome el zumo.

-Vale, vamos ya que no llegaremos a tiempo.-me dijo y salimos, hacia frió y había llovido por la noche haciendo que el agua se congelara.

-Bella cuidado con..- dijo Cass pero no llego a acabar la frase, que yo ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Ay!.- dije mientras Cass reía y al acercarse se cayó a mi lado.

-¡Auch!.- exclamo mientras yo reía. Nos miramos y nos reíamos

-Heredamos la torpeza de Renee eso esta claro.- dijo Cass mientras nos levantabamos.

Cass conducía hacia el instituto, en verdad íbamos siguiendo a los chico y chicas que iban por la calle, por fin llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, había muchos coches y nuestra Chevy no parecía tan vieja al lado de algunos coches, me fije en un gran Jeep y un Volvo, en donde había algunos estudiantes parados y nos miraban, un

a chica bajita nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, los demás nos miraban con asombro y incredulidad, el chico que estaba girado también nos miro y me quede envobada mirando sus ojos verdes que me izo sentir un escalofrío, me eran familiares.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza y me llevé la mano hacia la zona, sentía como un pinchazo.

-¿Bella estas bien?.- me pregunto Cass, con mirada preocupada.

-Si, si.- le dije, no me atrevía a mirar hacia el chico otra vez.-Vamos dentro.- le dije ya que había empezado a llover.

Corrí junto a Cass hasta llegar a la oficina en donde una señora nos atendió y nos dio los horarios. Cass y yo teníamos algunas clases juntas.

A primera hora nos tocaba historia, luego matemáticas a tercera hora Cass y yo teníamos clases diferente y desea que pasara rápido para poder irme con ella.

Salí pitado de la clase de literatura, la gente de este instituto era rara, muy rara.

Lo único que quería era irme a casa ya. Un grupo de chicas se nos habían acercado a segunda hora, eran algo así como las animadoras de instituto y no va por todas pero la palabra "zorras" las definía muy bien, al menos no eramos las únicas nuevas, por lo que había oído unos tal Cullen había llegado hacia poco al pueblo y oí era su primer día.

Alice Cullen había estado en nuestra clase de matemáticas, junto a las zorras animadoras y nadie se había acercado a ella, a pesar de que era muy guapa y parecía simpática nadie había hablado con ella.

Me había quedado mirando porque su rostro me resultaba familiar, ella me había pillado y solo me había ofrecido una gran sonrisa a la que e correspondí.

Llegué a la cafetería y busque desesperada a mi hermana, necesitaba estar con alguien "normal".

-Bella.- me dijo alguien mientras tapaba mis ojos.-¿Quien soy?.- dijo-

-La única persona normal en este lugar.- dije mientras giraba, aunque no me esperaba ver a Cass junto a Alice.

-Bella, te presento a Alice, Alice esta es mi hermana Bella.- dijo Cass.

-Hola Bella. Vamos a ser grandes amigas- dijo Alice mientras saltaba a mi cuello y me abrazaba, creí escucharla llorar pero no había lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola Alice, encantada de conocerte.- le respondí, no se el porque pero su abrazo no me había molestado y sus palabras mucho menos.

-Bueno ya nos veremos.- dijo y se fue dando saltitos hacia una mesa donde estaban los chicos de antes, desvie la mirada al ver al chico de ojos verde.

-A que es simpática. Esta en mi clase de ingles.- dijo Cass, mientras comprabamos la comida.

Estuvimos hablando de todos los estudiantes que se nos había acercado algunos coincidimos.

Pero los mas interesantes eran los hermanos Culle y los gemelos Hale sin duda, Alice le había contado toda la historia de su familia a Cass.

La hora paso muy rápido y me tocaba ir a biología una de mis clases preferidas. Al entrar muchos se quedaron mirándome pero mi mirada quedo atrapada por la de Edward Cullen el hermano de Alice, quien estaba sentado al final de la clase y me miraba de una manera algo extraña.. en sus ojos se veía una gran alegría.

El profesor me dio un libro y me indico el único sitio libre al lado de Edward, quien seguía mirándome y parecía que iba a hacer algo pero se quedaba quietó de pronto. Al sentarme me sentí nerviosa lo sentía mirándome todo el rato y ya me estaba cansando.

-Hola- oí como decía una voz aterciopelada, y di un salto de sorpresa.

-Hola.- le dije sin mirarle.

-Soy Edward Culle, el hermano de Alice.- dijo tendiéndome la mano, no quería ser grosera así que la cogí sintiendo una gran corriente eléctrica cruzar todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella Swan.- dije y solté su mano para agarrar mi cabeza que empezó a dolerme mucho.

-¿Esta bien?.- dijo Edward se le veía muy preocupado.

-Si solo es un dolor de cabeza.- que solo viene cuando estas tu cerca, pensé.

No dijimos mucho mas en toda la clase pero no pude quitar mi atención de Edward, y el no dejaba de verme maravillado como si no creyera que yo estaba allí sentada con el. El timbre sonó y ya solo me faltaba una clase para poder irme a casa.

-Hasta luego.- oí decir a Edward mientras y me levantaba, sentí mis mejillas arder y sabia que me estaba sonrojando.

-Hasta luego.-dije algo bajito y pensé que no me había escuchado pero vi antes de salir del aula como sonreía. Su sonrisa me pareció lo mas maravilloso del mundo, y quería volver a verle sonreír.

La hora de gimnasia paso rápido, le dije al profesor que tenia dolor de cabeza y no hice nada en toda la hora, así que salí antes y espere apoyada en la Chevy a que Cass saliera. El timbre sonó y algunos estudiantes iban saliendo pero no veía a Cass por ningún lado, me gire para apoyar mi bolsa en la Chevy ya que pesaba un poco, seguía giraba cuando escuche como alguien gritaba.

-¡¡Bella cuidado!!.- y oí un chirrido de neumáticos, todo paso a cámara lenta. Gire para ver como una furgoneta blanca se acercaba a mi, vi a Cass mirando con horror con Alice a su lado y reconocí que era ella quien había gritado, me encogí y cubrí mi cabeza con mis brazos intentando protegerme, pero la furgoneta me iba a aplastar. Escuche un fuerte ruido pero no me atrevía a abrir os ojos, solo cuando note que unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura me atreví a mirar y quedarme boquiabierta.

Edward me tenia cogida por la cintura, con uno de sus brazos estirado, seguí la dirección para ver la furgoneta blanca, la mano de Edward apoyada en ella y una gran apoyadura donde estaba su mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mire a Edward quien me me miraba con cautela.

-¿que..- empecé a decir pero el horrible dolor de mi cabeza me izo gritar y taparme los idos con las manos, escuchaba a Edward llamándome. Hasta que ya no sentí nada y me deje guiar por la oscuridad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola todaassss.

Espero que os aya gustado, no e podido resistir el poner la escena de la furgoneta, por sinceramete me encanta xD

Y pense que quedaria bien, espeor que os aya gustado y muchas gracias a todas.

No tengo mucho tiempo para mas asi que os doy las gracias ;)

No me creo 60 reviews en dos capitulos okieroooo (K)(K)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	4. Sigue a tu corazón

**Cap4. Sigue a tu corazón**

**EdwardVo**

Aun no podía creerme que Bella.. mi Bella estuviera en Forks ahora mismo, llevaba toda la mañana atento a todo lo que hacia, Alice había tenido que suguetarme en el aparcamiento porque casi corro hasta ella para abrazarla, eso claramente la hubiera asustado.

Según Alice había que acercarse poco a poco, pero a mi me era muy difícil el verla por el pasillo y no correr hasta ella, decirle lo mucho que la e echado de menos, lo mucho que la amo.

Aunque ella no recuerde nada, no me importa. Gabrile ya nos explico que seguramente su memoria seria borrada, los humanos no podían saber de la existencia de los angeles ni las otras criaturas. Pero eso no me importaba yo había que ella me recordara.

Alice había estado hablando con Cass, quien también nos había sorprendido. Cass y Bella eran mellizas y habían nacido solo un años después de todo lo sucedido, habían vivido en Phoenix con su madre y ahora se habían mudado con su padre Charlie porque el marido de su madre no les caía bien.

Había estado tantos años tan cerca de ella y yo no me había dado cuenta, Phoenix ¿quien lo iba a pensar?. Lo importante es que ahora ella esta aquí y esta vez no dejare que nadie nos separe.

Por fin el timbre sonó y ahora me tocaba biología, dos clases mas y podre irme.

Llegué de los primeros al aula, para asi poder escuchar a los humanos y saber en que clase estaría Bella. Sentía su esencia aproximarse al aula, su olor era casi el mismo que antes olia a fresias y agua pura. Y aunque su sangre me había atraído en el aparcamiento nada era mas fuerte que las ganas de estar con ella, cuando la vi entrar por la puerta mi corazón salto y mis ojos quedaron atrapados por el intenso color chocolate de los suyos, sabia que era algo descarado pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella, 18 años sin ver su hermoso rostro era demasiado tiempo. El profesor le indico el lugar continuo al mio y la sentía nerviosa, eso me izo sonreír.

-Hola.-dije lo mas suave posible y ella dio un pequeño salto.

-Hola.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice.- dije tendiéndole mi mano, moría por sentir su roce. Ella vacilo pero al final la acepto y volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica pasar entre nosotros como años atrás.

-Bella Swan.- dijo y soltó mi mano para agarrar su cabeza. Swan ese apellido era el que uso años atrás ¿Gabriel tendrá algo que ver con esto?.

-¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte preocupado.

-Si solo es un dolor de cabeza.- dijo y no hablamos mas en toda la hora, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Era tan increíble el volver a verla a mi lado, aun no acababa de creerme-lo.

Sin darme cuenta la hora había pasado y Bella se estaba levantando.

-Hasta luego.- le dije, en verdad no quería separarme de ella. Vi como sus mejillas se tañían con un hermoso sonroje y sonreí.

-Hasta luego.- la oí decir muy bajito y creo que ella pensó que no la oí. No podía dejar de sonreír y así la ultima clase paso inadvertida para mi.

Sali y fui directo al Volvo donde sin duda tendría una buena vista de Bella cuando saliera, cual fue mi sorpresa al verla apoyada en la vieja camioneta. Los estudiantes empezaron a salir y sentía a mis hermanos, Alice venia hablando animadamente con Cass, cuando estaban apunto de salir Alice empezó a tener una visión y antes de poder leer su mente ella grito.

-¡¡Bella cuidado!!.- gire para ver a Bella de espaldas y una camioneta blanca resbalo en el hielo, yendo directa hacia ella.

No fui consciente de que corría hacia ella, en mi cabeza solo había un pensamiento.

"Ella no"

Bella se encogió y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, pase un brazo por su cintura y me coloque entre la furgoneta y ella, estirando mi otro brazo para así detenerla.

La furgoneta paro y una gran abolladura apareció en el espacio donde había colocado mi mano. Bella despezó a moverse y su mirada choco con la mía. Al ver la abolladura sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Como explico esto?

Pensé y mire a Bella quien aun no salia de su asombro.

-¿Que..- empezó a decir pero dio un pequeño grito de dolor y se tapo la cabeza con las manos.

-Bella, Bella.- empecé a llamarla hasta que note que quedo inconsciente.

-Edward, ahí que llevarla al hospital, la ambulancia esta de camino.- oí decir a Alice, cogí a Bella entre mis brazos y bese su cabeza.

-Tranquila Bella estoy aquí.- dije aunque no se si me escucho. Al llegar la ambulancia no quise separarme de ella y dejaron que fuera con ella.

Alice en mi Volvo y junto a Cass, quien estaba muy preocupada por Bella. Habíamos llamado a Carlisle y no habíamos bajado que mi padre ya nos esperaba.

-Edward debes esperar aquí.- me dijo al ver mi cara añadió.- ella estará bien, solo van a revisarla.- asentí y fui hacia Alice y Cass quienes se habían sentado en la sala de espera. Cass llamo a su padre quien no tardo en llegar y preguntar por su hija. Aun no nos dejaban visitarla y ella no despertaba.

**BellaVo**

No sabia donde estaba, solo que me era un lugar familiar. La suave brisa despeino mi cabello y el olor a agua llego hasta mi junto al de hierba fresca. Avance unos pasos y me encontré con un precioso prado con algunas flores era totalmente redondo como si alguien hubiera arrancado los arboles para que quedara de esta manera. Había una gran árbol en medio del prado, había florecido y estaba lleno de hermosas flores blancas que caían haciendo como si fuera nieve. Había dos figuras bajo el árbol, me acerque para poder verlos mejor, pero solo reconocí que eran un hombre y una mujer, parecían esta hablando de algo y los dos sonreían. Un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza izo que me encogiera y al volver la mirada, el prado había cambiado el árbol ya no tenia las flores y la pareja había desaparecido, aunque el prado seguía siendo igual de hermoso.

Escuche un ruido y me escondí rápidamente tras una roca, la misma pareja habían parecido por un extremo del claro y ahora la mujer se tumbaba en la yerba.

-Me encanta este lugar.- la oí decir y di un salto su voz me era familiar. No había visto su cara pero tenia un largo cabello de un color marrón claro que llegaba hasta su cintura. El hombre se había sentado a su lado y había dicho algo que no llegué a escuchar, pero izo que ella se sentara a su lado y cogiera su mano.

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- le oí decir a la mujer. Me sentía un poco mal al estar allí observando pero no podía apartar la mirada de la pareja.

-Bien, yo me preguntaba... bueno hace ya tiempo que somos amigos y no se... quería saber si .... ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo?.- oí como decía el hombre y su voz me resulto tan familiar... me fije mas en el tenia el cabello de un color cobrizo y despeinado, ¿donde e visto yo ese cabello? me pregunte. El hombre siguió diciendo cosas hasta que la mujer puso un dedo en su boca y pude ver su rostro, era una mujer hermosa. No podía verla bien pero su piel blanquecina y sus ojos....

-Edward me encantaría ir contigo.- dijo la mujer y pude verla perfectamente ella era yo. Mi boca se abrió y quede en estado de shock era yo, era exactamente como yo, aunque ella parecía mas hermosa, como si fuera un ser espiritual. Nuestros ojos conectaron y ella me sonrió. El horrible dolor de cabeza volvió a mi y esta vez no puede evitar el grita. Algunas imagenes venia a mi mente pero no lograba visualizar las, el dolor era demasiado. Escuche una voz llamándome y cada vez se hacia mas notaría y el dolor se alejaba.

_Bella_

Oí como decían y cada vez era mas consciente de mi misma.

-Bella.- oí con mas claridad, intente abrir mis ojos pero no podía.

-E..Ed..Edward.- dijo sin ser consciente de ello.

-Estoy aquí Bella.- dijo mientras sentía como agarraba mi mano.

-N..No te vallas.- dije y sentí como el sueño me reclamaba, no sabia el porque había dicho eso pero tenia que decírselo.

-Nunca mas Bella, nunca mas.- dijo y sentí como besaba mi cabeza, sonreí sin saber el porque y deje que la oscuridad volviera a llevarme.

El dolor se había ido y me encontraba en medio del prado sentada bajo el árbol, tenia una edición de Cumbres borrascosas entre mis manos. El sonido del bosque era relajante y me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos. ¿Era esto un sueño?. Me pregunte acaricie la yerba con mis dedos se sentía tan real y me gustaba ese lugar quería quedarme allí.

-No puedes.- oí como alguien decía, abrí mis ojos y inspeccione el prado.

-¿Quien ahí?.- pregunte.

-No puedes quedarte.- volvió a decir la voz.

-¿Porque? me gusta este lugar.- dije mientras me ponía en pie, seguía sin ver a nadie.

-Porque debes volver junto a el.- dijo y sentí como si alguien acariciara mi mejilla, pero no fue incomodo, sino que sentí un calor extraño.

-¿Quien eres?¿Junto a quien debo volver?.- pregunte pero nadie respondió y el prado empezó a desaparecer, solo fui cociente de que un luz blanca venia desde el otro lado, gire para ver a la mujer de antes la que tanto se parecía a mi, pero esta vez unas hermosas alas blancas salían de su espalda.

-Cuando lo veas tu corazón lo sabrá.- dijo mientras se acercaba sentía como algo tiraba de mis pies y alce mis brazos, ella me cogió y quedamos frente a frente, beso mi frente y me soltó. Pero antes de nada volví a escuchar su voz.

_Los recuerdos vienen y van, pero el corazón siempre es consciente de la verdad....sigue a tu corazón Bella el nunca te engañara._

Y eso fue lo ultimo que oí antes de despertar, al abrir mis ojos todo estaba oscuro, reconocí mi habitación. Un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana que estaba abierta. Me levante para poder cerrarla ya que hacia frió. Al cerrarla vi una sobras en el patio, pero al volver a mirar no había nada. Tantas cosas vinieron a mi cabeza, tantas preguntas. ¿Que había pasado?¿Que hacia en mi habitación?¿Que significaba ese sueño? y la mas importante ¿porque aquella mujer se parecía tanto a mi? y ¿porque había dicho el nombre de Edward?.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaa a todaassssssss

Muy feliz muy contenta estoi como sigamos asi llegamos a los 100 reviews en nada xD

Decir que gracias por la comprension y por perdonar el que tardara tanto ^^

Gracias por lo animos es genial y nose que mas deciros.

13 de Septiembre FELICIDADES A BELLA SWAN :D (esa que nos a robado a Edward T.T) xD

Bueno en mi historia seria el cumpleaños de Bella y Cass XD ai k xaxi :D

Pregunta:

ammyriddle - solo una duda edward no tiene los ojos es dorados?..o bella los ve verdes...

Bueno ammyriddle, decirte que como ya sabras e cambiado un par de cosas de los personajes originales y los vampiros tiene el color de ojos de cuando eran humanos, Edward tiene los ojos verdes, cuando ellos se transformas como ya sabras en aprendiendo a sentir la familia Cullen le cuenta a Bella que eyos puedne volar y eso. Cuando ellos estan transformados por decirlo de laguna manera con las alas y eso sus ojos son dorados porque se alimentan de animales y cuanod se enfadan y tal se ponen negros. Pero si estan en apariencia normal los tiene de su color.

Nose si te lo e aclarado^^

POR CIERTO

Deciros que si os quereis reir pasaros por la historia de "Loca comisaria" si os encatan las tonteris de Emmet os aconsejo que la leais porque es genial y te ries mucho y si quereis algo mas serio y romantico "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" una historia preciosas y dramatica las dos perteneces a ener-aj una gran amiga ;).

Espero que os guste el capi;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	5. Quiero recordar

**Cap5 Quiero recordar**

**EdwardVo**

Carlisle había dicho que Bella estaba bien y por su comodidad le había aconsejado a Charlie el padre de Bella que se la llevaran a casa que despertaría pronto.

Ayude al jefe Swan a acomodar a Bella en el coche junto con Cass. Alice dijo que ella llevaría su camioneta hasta casa y que no se preocuparan.

_"Anda ve"_

Oí la voz de Alice, me gire hacia ella quien me sonreía.

_"No me mires así, se que quieres ir por ella. Ves, Charlie y Cass no tardarán en dormirse."_

Asentí y empecé a correr, me escondí tras los arboles hasta que la casa quedo en un completo silencio. Con cuidado abrí la ventana de Bella y los recuerdos volvieron al verla tumbada en la cama mientras dormía tranquila mente. Me senté junto a ella y acaricie su rostro.

En verdad era ella, estaba aquí. Había vuelto junto a mi como me prometió, acaricie el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello, y pensé en como reaccionaria Bella si le contaba nuestra historia.

Se movió intranquila y empecé a llamarla para que se calmara.

-Bella.- dije acariciando su rostro.- Bella.-

-E..Ed..Edward.- dijo en un susurró, si no fuera por mi sentido del oído no la abría escuchado.

-Estoy aquí Bella.- dije cogiendo su mano.

-N..No te vallas.- dijo antes de que volviera a quedarse dormida.

-Nunca mas Bella, nunca mas.- dije y bese su cabeza, no iba a permitir que nada me alejara de ella no ahora que la había recuperado.

No se el tiempo que la estuve viendo dormir, pueden ser segundo, minutos o horas pero en verdad nunca me cansaría. No te que se estaba despertando así que salte por la ventana escondiéndome tras un árbol, no me había dado tiempo a cerrar la ventana pero cuando iba a hacerlo vi a Bella levantada y volví a esconderme esperando que no me hubiera visto.

Corrí hacia mi casa y fui directo hacia mi habitación, me tire en medio de la cama mirando al techo. Ella me había llamada, había dicho mi nombre. ¿Me recuerda?. Suspire agotado y me tape la cara con las manos, ¿que iba a hacer ahora?, nunca me había sentido tan perdido, tan levante y quede sentado en el filo de la cama, aun pensando en ella, si fuera humano tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza. Decidí tomar una ducha para ver si así me tranquilizaba un poco, fui hacia el escritorio donde había una foto en la que salíamos Bella y yo el día del baile y deje el anillo al lado de la foto.

Me quite la ropa y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente me tranquilizara, pero en ese momento otra preocupación vino a mi.... Damabiah.

**Flashback**

-Damabiah a escapado del cielo.- dijo quedemos en un pequeño shock por las palabras, yo gruñía junto a mis hermanos.

-¿Como es eso posible?, no se suponía que era imposible escapar del cielo.- gruñí enojado.

-Edward calmate.- dijo Carlisle mientras Jasper me enviaba una ola de calma.

-Si es imposible, pero no contábamos con que Damabiah tendría tantos seguidores. Casi todos los angeles caídos se han unido a ella, al igual que muchos otros.- dijo mientras Dominic cogia su mano.

-¿Crees que nos atacara?.- pregunto Esme.

-No estamos seguros, solo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura. Están buscando a Bella.- dijo Amalia.

-¿Porque?.-pregunto Alice.- Ella ahora sera humana, ¿porque tanto interés?.-

-No estoy muy segura pero Damabiah necesita a Bella para hacer lo que se proponga, mas bien necesita su poder.- dijo Amalia mientras toda la sala quedaba en silencio.

-De momento no atacaran, ni aran nada.- dijo Dominic rompiendo el silencio.- Los angeles están atentos a sus movimientos y creen que hasta que Bella no aparezca no aran ningún movimiento.-

-¿Que podemos hacer nosotros?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Intentar encontrarla antes que ella.- dijo Amalia y el silencio volvió.

**Fin Flashback**

Al menos la habíamos encontrado antes que Damabiah y ahora estaríamos mas atentos, no iba a dejarla sola, no me volverían a alejar de ella.

Salí de la ducha algo mas tranquilo, fui hacia el armario sacando unos tejanos y una camisa azul, algo brillo al fondo del armario y alargué el brazo sacando la espada que Bella me había dado. Desde ese día había aprendido a usarla y ya se me daba mejor que la ultima vez. Volví a guardar la espada preparándome para otro día en el instituto humano.

Me vestí y volví a colocarme la cadena con el anillo.

_"Edward"_

Oí la voz de Alice.

_"Ahí un problema, creo que hoy no tendrás que ir al instituto"_

Me dijo y su visión apareció ante mi, Bella se quedaba en casa, se agobiaba y salia a pasear por el bosque, hasta llegar al prado en donde se doblaba de dolor.

_"Esta chica no cambia"_

Siguió Alice pero yo ya había saltado por la ventana y dirigiéndome a su casa.

**BellaVo**

-Bella.- oí como me llamaban.- Bella despierta.-

-¿Cass?.- pregunte con voz adormilada.

-Si estoy aquí,¿como estas?.- me pregunto, abrí los ojos para ver a mi hermana tumbada a mi lado.

-Bien creo.- le dije.- No me apetece ir al instituto.- dije mirando el techo.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?, Charlie ya se a marchado.- me pregunto.

-No tranquila estaré bien y me apetece estar sola un rato, no te preocupes.- dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Ves o llegaras tarde.-

-Cualquier cosa llámame hermanita.- dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

-Vale.- le dije, escuche como bajaba las escaleras y al final como la camioneta se marchaba. Y todas las preguntas me volvieron a golpear. Decidí tomar una ducha, para intentar despejar me pero solo funciono a medias.

Me puse un tejano y una camisa verde, deje mi cabello suelto y baje a la cocina para comer algo. Me comí medio tazón de cereales, no tenia mucha hambre y volví a mi habitación.

Fui directa a la ventana y la abrí notando como el frió entraba y me hacia sentir un poco mejor, en ese momento decidí salir a dar un paseo, puede que eso me ayudara.

Cogí mi chaqueta marrón una bufanda a juego y salí a la calle notan dome un poco mejor, empecé a andar sin un rumbo fijo y me adentre en el bosque iba distraida pero sabia que no me perdería. Tantas preguntas me vinieron a la cabeza, sobre el sueño, la chica que se parecía a mi y sobre todo ..Edward. ¿Que tenia Edward?¿Que pasaba con el?, ¿Porque cuando pensaba en el sentía este pinchazo en el corazón?, ¿Porque su imagen se repetía una y otra vez?. Entonces me acorde de algo, la furgoneta. Yo había estado apunto de ser aplastada por la furgoneta pero, Edward apareció a mi lado y .. o dios el la había detenido con la mano, la había apartado solo con la mano dejando una gran abolladura.

Levante la vista del suelo y mi boca se abrió.

-No puede ser.- dije mientras abanzaba, estaba en el prado de mis sueño, era el mismo lugar, el mismo árbol todo.-¿Como es..- dije pero solté un grito, tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, era como si me golpeara una y otra vez, caí de rodillas gritando y notando mis lágrimas.

-¡¡Bella!!.- oí como gritaban mi nombre, levante la cabeza para ver a Edward no muy lejos de donde yo estaba.

-Ed..Edward.- dije a duras penas.-..¿..Que..haces ...- no puede terminar volví a gritar el dolor era insoportable.

-Bella, tranquila.- dijo Edward no había notada que estaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

-¿Que me esta pasando?¿Quien eres tu?.- dije antes de volver a gritar, pero esta vez una imagen vino a mi y veía muy claramente. Estaba con los Cullen enfrente de una gran casa y ellos tenia alas a su espalda como los murciélagos, sus ojos eran dorados y tenían colmillos.

-Bella, Bella contesta me.- oí a Edwrad decir una y otra vez pero solo una palabra salio de mi boca.

-Vampiro.- dije y note a Edward tensar se a mi lado. El dolor había desaparecido y poco a poco me fui incorporando, estaba sentada entra las piernas de Edward, viendo como me miraba con miedo.

-¿Que has dicho?.- me pregunto con cautela.

-Eres un vampiro.- le dije mirando sus ojos verdes. No pude evitar el alzar mi mano para acariciar su rostro, Edward cero los ojos mientras yo tocaba su suave piel.- No entiendo nada.- dije viendo como el abría los ojos, sus ojos verdes me transmitieron tanta paz, tanto amor.-¿Porque te recuerdo?.- pregunte.-¿Quien soy?.-

-¿Como has sabido lo que soy?.- me pregunto.

-Lo e visto, es extraño.- dije mientras bajaba mi mano.

-¿No tienes miedo?.- me pregunto.

-Se que no me aras daño.- dije sonando totalmente sincera y convencida.- Edward, ¿porque veo esas imagen es, que son?.-

-Son recuerdo, creo. ¿Que ves exactamente?.- pregunto poniendo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

-Nos veo a nosotros, aquí juntos.- dije y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-No tengas prisa, poco a poco recordaras.- dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

-Quiero recordarte.- dije mientras miraba sus ojos.

-Y yo quiero que me recuerdes, pero todo a su tiempo.- dijo besando mi cabeza. Edward me rodeo con los brazo y yo me apoye en su pecho, disfrutando del silencio y del frió de su piel. Me sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos y quería quedarme así por siempre.

-¿Me lo contaras?.- pregunte mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mmm..¿el que?.-dijo el.

-Todo.- le dije el soltó una risa.

-Tan impaciente como siempre, todo a su tiempo, creo que debes recordar por ti misma.- contestó besando mi cabeza. Me volví a acurrucar entre sus brazos.

-No te vallas.- dije abrazándole por la cintura lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Nunca mas Bella.- dijo abrazándome y así fui quedando dormida mientras abrazaba al chico de mis sueño y mas imagen es aparecían ante mi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Se que e tardado pero a tendio muxooosss problemas.

Espero que os aya gustado, me moria de ganas de poner ya un momento entre estos dos xD

Asi que nada xD espero que os guste y que os paseis por mis otras historias ;)

GRACIAASS POR LOS REVIEWSSS EL APOYOO Y TODO LO DEMAS :)

POR CIERTO

Deciros que si os quereis reir pasaros por la historia de "Loca comisaria" si os encatan las tonteris de Emmet os aconsejo que la leais porque es genial y te ries mucho y si quereis algo mas serio y romantico "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" una historia preciosas y dramatica las dos perteneces a ener-aj una gran amiga ;).

Espero que os guste el capi;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	6. No ahí dos almas iguales

**Cap6 No ahí dos almas iguales**

**BellaVo**

-Bella.- escuche como una voz me llamaba.- Bella, despierta.- sentí como algo frió acariciaba mi mejilla, pero no era molesto, al contrario era muy agradable.

-No quiero despertar.- conseguí decir y escuche una hermosa risa.

-Tienes que volver a casa, si no Cass se preocupara por ti.- dijo pero no quise abrir los ojos, seguía en el prado, apoyada en el pecho de Edward y sus brazos me rodeaban haciendo que me sintiera protegida. Sentí como Edward me carga y el viento hizo que me apretara mas contra su pecho, de repente no sentí nada solo como me depositaban en la cama y el sueño volvió a mi.

-Bella.- oí como me llamaban.- Ei dormilona despierta.- abrí los ojos pare ver a mi hermana sentada junto a mi.

-Hola.- le conteste.

-Hola, ¿como estas?.- me pregunto. Por un momento pensé en decírselo todo a Cass en contarle sobre mis extraños sueños y sobre Edward.

-No lo se.- dije. Cass me miro y sabia que le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi?.- me preguntó dolida. No quería ver a mi hermana así le ice sitio para que se tumbara junto a mi. No abrazamos la una a la otra.-Bella ¿Que sucede?. Siempre nos lo contamos todo.- dijo. Odiaba mentir le a mi hermana, pero que podía decirle.

-Forks me confunde.- le dije eso en parte era verdad.

-A mi también, hay algo raro en este lugar se siente extraño pero a la vez es como si ya hubiera estado aquí y no logro describir la sensación.- dijo ella.

-Cass ¿crees en el destino?.- le pregunte.

-Si.- dijo ella soltando un suspiro con una risa.

-Crees que dos personas pueden encontrarse después de morir.-

-Claro, yo creo que en el cielo es donde te encuentras con tus seres queridos.-dijo ella.

-Ya.- suspire.- Pero ¿y si no fuera en el cielo?,¿ y si una persona renaciera en el cuerpo de otra?.- pregunte.

-Entonces no seria la misma persona, seria alguien completamente diferente, no ahí dos almas iguales recuerdos era lo que decía la abuela.-dijo ella sonreí ante la mención de mi abuela. La abuela Marie, nuestro segundo nombres es el nombre de nuestra abuela, la única que conocimos y la única que nos comprendía.

-Decía que eramos sus ángeles. Que habíamos sido enviadas desde el cielo, recuerdas- dije sonriendo.- La echo de menos con ella todo era mas fácil.-dije. Entonces pensé en eso, ¿la abuela podía saberlo?

-Si, era la única que nos entendía.- dijo Cass. Quedamos en un cómodo silencio las dos abrazadas, mientras pensaba en las palabras de la abuela Marie "no ahí dos almas iguales".

Cass y yo hicimos la deliciosa lasaña de la abuela, ya que nos habíamos puesto nostálgicas, Charlie llego al poco tiempo y nos contó algunas cosas sobre el pueblo, también dijo que el sábado iría de pesca así que Cass y yo estaríamos solas todo el día. Aunque había dormido casi todo el día me sentía cansada y a las diez fui directa a mi cama, con las palabras de mi abuela aun rondando por mi cabeza.

Desperté sobresaltada y ni siquiera recordaba el porque, solo recordaba que soñaba con una gran mansión donde había mucha gente y todos ellos tenían grandes alas.

Me sentía observada, pero aun así no era incomodo, y sabia quien era.

-¿Edward?.- llame mirando hacia todos lados.

-Estoy aquí.- apareció a los pies de mi cama. Gire hacia mi mesita para coger el baso de agua, sentía mi garganta seca.

-.¿Que hora es?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Las once y media, Cass hace un rato que se a dormido. Ella esta preocupada por ti.- dijo quedamos en un cómodo silencio, no sabia que decir, mi cabeza era un lió.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Lo siento si te e molestado es solo que.... no quería dejarte sola y se me hacia difícil irme la verdad.- dijo mientras sonreía.- si quieres me voy.- dijo mas serio.

-¡¡No!!.- solté sin pensar.-No querría decir eso es solo.. no se.- dije mientras suspiraba.-Es extraño, todo es extraño.- seguí.

-Lo se.- oí decir a Edward.-Bella yo...¿crees que podrías venir a mi casa?, Alice se alegrará de verte.- me pregunto por con cautela.

-No se,no quiero molestar- dije.

-No es molestia, Alice me lo a pedido..- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno no veo porque no- dije con algo de dudas. Los verdes ojos de Edward brillaban.

-Bien.- dijo mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.- sube.- me dijo. Me lo quede mirando sin entenderle muy bien.-Corriendo llegaremos antes.- dijo.

-¿Es una broma?.- pregunte, Edward solo sonrió y en un rápido movimiento me coloco en su espalda y salto por la ventana. Me abrace a el todo lo que pude sintiendo el aire de la noche.

-Ve mas despacio, no me gusta la velocidad.- conseguí decirle.

-Antes te encantaba.- le oí decir, creo que lo dijo mas para el que para mi. Habíamos parado frente a una gran mansión que se me hacia conocida. Pero su comentario no se me había olvidado.

No había acabado de bajarme de la espalda de Edward que alguien se abalanzo sobre mi.

-¡¡Bella!!.- grito una voz cantarina, que identifique como la de Alice que me abrazaba.

-Alice.- dije.

-Sabia que no tardarías en recordarnos.- dijo ella mientras me sonreía. No sabia que decir.

-Vallamos dentro.-dijo Edward sentí su mano en mi espalda haciendo que avanzara hacia la gran casa, Alice venia casi bailando a nuestro alrededor no pude evitar una sonrisa al verla. Cuando íbamos a entrar, tropecé con mis propios pies y gracias a la velocidad de Edward quien me atrapo enseguida no me rompí la cabeza. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, mientras murmuraba algo para el.

Me sentía abrumada los Cullen habían sido increíblemente amables y era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, Esme me había abrazado con tanto cariño, la sonrisa de Carlisle me transmito tanta paz, Rose y Emmett me sonrieron y abrazaron al igual que Jasper quien intentaba controlar a Alice. Y mi torpeza no paso desapercibida para nadie. Emmett empezó a carcajearse de mi mientras Rose le pegaba en la cabeza.

-Si que te has vuelto torpe con los años Bells.- me dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.-Antes no eras tan torpe.- siguió pero Rose le corto con otro golpe y una amenaza. Y al igual que el comentario de Edward ese "antes" se me quedo grabado.

Edward me había sacado del salón donde estaba su familia para enseñarme su habitación.

-Wow.- dije el ver la pared repleta de música.

-Es mi pasión.- dijo el encogiendo se de hombros. Seguí mirando, Edward me dijo que el no dormía pero que aun así tenia una cama para estar mas agusto.

En su escritorio vi un marco con una foto y me acerque.

En la foto salia Edward increíblemente guapo con un traje negros, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, rodeaba la cintura de una hermosa chica con uno de sus brazos, es cuando vi que ella era la chica que salia en mis sueños ella era Bella, la antigua y era... hermosa.

-Esme nos izo esa foto el día del baile de Sant Valentin.- le oí decir detrás de mi.

-Debías de quererla mucho.- dije viendo la imagen, era hermosa su cabello caía por su espalda, el vestido le quedaba increíble y sus ojos brillaban con un aura especial y aunque se parecía a mi no me veía en esa imagen, no veía que ella y yo fuéramos la misma persona.

-Aun te quiero.- le o decir. Cerré los ojos sus palabras me hicieron sentir extraña.

-Yo no soy ella.- murmuré con los ojos cerrados.- ella es hermosa y parece increíble.- seguí.

-Bella ere tu,sois la misma persona. Prometiste volver y lo as echo, tienes sus recuerdos, su mismo cabello, sus mismo ojos.-dijo mientras me miraba y ponía un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. Las palabras de Edward se me clavaron junto a las otras y derrepente me sentía mal quería llorara.

-Me voy a casa.- dije alejándome de Edward lo mas rápido que pude salí corriendo intentando no llorar, baje las escaleras y en la sala vi como los Cullen me miraban confusos y preocupados.

-Bella espera.- oí a Edwrad tras de mi. ¡¡no por favor!! grito mi cabeza. Abrí la puerta y me quede mirando el bosque ¿como iba a volver?.

-Bella.- dijo Edward llegando a mi lado.

-Edward quiero estar sola, quiero ir a casa.- dije intentando no llorar.

-Te llevare a casa.- dijo el yo solo asentí, volví a subirme a su espalda intentando tocarle lo menos posible en poco tiempo vi mi casa y Edward salto hacia mi ventana. Me baje de su espalda y quedamos en silencio.

-Bella yo, si e dicho algo que te a molestado lo siento.- dijo el .

-Vete por favor.- dije sin mirarle. Le oí suspirar y se acerco a mi pero me aparte, el volvió a suspirar. Vi como iba hacia la ventana pero antes de nada se giro y vi el dolor en sus ojos.

-Te quiero Bella no lo olvides.- dijo y salto, fui hacia la ventan y la cerré enfadada corrí la cortina y me tire en mi cama dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran de mis ojos.

Yo no le importaba a Edward solo se fijaba en mi porque me parezco a ella,el lo decía "antes" se referían a ella no a mi, a mi no me conocían, no sabían de mi torpeza, de que odio la velocidad, "sus recuerdos" no los mios, "su cabello" no el mio," sus ojos" no los mios . Me dolían tanto esas palabras. Solo le importaba porque me parecía a ella, a la Bella de la cual el se enamoro hacia tiempo.

-Yo no soy ella, yo soy yo misma, es mi vida y mis me quieres, solo quiere una imagen, un recuerdo.-dije mientras las lágrimas seguían sin parar. Porque aunque lo conocía de poco, quería a Edward lo quería demasiado sentía una increíble conexión con el y no sabia si era por mi pasado pero lo quería no como la Bella antigua, estos sentimientos eran nuevos, lo quería como Isabella Marie Swan, no como Bella, por eso sus palabras me dolían, porque el no me quería, no me amaba por quien era yo, me quiere por quien fui en el pasado y eso dolía, dolía mas que nada. Porque cuando se diera cuenta de que no somos iguales, el se ira,

-No ahí dos almas iguales.- recordé las palabras de mi abuela.-No soy ella.-Repeti.- Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan.- dije antes de que el cansancio me venciera y cayera dormida.

"_Volvía a estar en el prado como casi todas las noche, vi a Edward al final del prado con su increíble sonrisa le devolví la sonrisa y empecé a avanzar hacia el, el me imito y cada vez estábamos mas cerca, de repente no pude avanzar mas, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo no podía avanzar, Edward seguía sonriendo me intente gritar su nombre pero mi voz no salia. _

_Alguien paso por mi lado, su pelo castaño bailaba con el viento llevaba un vestido blanco que rastraba y unas hermosas alas blancas salían de su espalda, vi como la sonrisa de Edward crecía conforme ella se acercaba, seguí gritando le para que me ayudara pero no encontraba mi voz._

_Edward le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y ella se la cogió con gusto, mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Ella volvió el rostro y vi que era Bella la antigua Bella sonreía a Edward con amor y este le correspondía._

_-Te quiero nunca e dejado de amarte.- oí como decía Edward. Se fueron acercando y yo solo quería girar mi cara para no mirara pero algo me lo impedía, entonces me fije que una especie de telaraña negra me tenia atrapada y no podía moverme. Ella se giro y sus ojos chocolate y los mios chocaron._

_-Es mio.- dijo ella."_

Desperté jadeando y sudorosa, notaba las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Intente calmarme un poco mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón dolía en mi pecho.

Agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos y un sollozo salio de mi garganta.

-No quiero esto.- dije para mi.- Que se vallan, que se vallan.- dije una y otra vez apretando mi cabeza dolía, dolía mucho pero no era como las otras veces era peor, me sentía como si algo estuviera removiendo mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos y no me gustaba esta sensación. Vi que era muy temprano y seguramente Cass aun dormía, oí iría al instituto y afrontaría las cosas, ignorarían a Edward y que el decida, si quiere algo conmigo sera como Isabella Marie Swan, no como un recuerdo del pasado. Con eso me levante dispuesta a darme una ducha y afrontar el terrible día que se avecinaba.

**NarradorVo**

Lo que Bella no sabia era que desde fuera de la casa dos figuras la estaban vigilando desde las sombras del bosque... y no era humano.

-¿Como va?.- pregunto una de las figuras.

-Es difícil el escudo no es tan fuerte pero sigue siendo difícil, además esta destrozada y eso ayuda- dijo la figura mientras sonreía.

-Bien porque estoy cansada de esperar, ahí que aprovechar estos momentos cuanto antes acabemos mejor.- dijo mientras una sonrisa asomaba su rostro.

-Bien pondré el pensamiento en ella y luego solo abra que actuar, ahí que buscar un lugar donde los vampiros no puedan encontrarla.- dijo. Mientras la otra figura sonreía.

-Esta todo planeado Logan.- dijo esta mientras sonreía.- Enviala a La Push al acantilado junto al bosque.-

-Como digas Damabiah.- dijo Logan mientras seguía con su trabajo. Damabiah se alejaba de allí con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, pensando que esta vez su plan saldría a la perfección y su venganza seria cumplida después de todo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaa se que e tardado pero e tenido mis cositas y tal e empezado las clases y llego muy cansada, aparte me arece que mi inspiracion se habia ido de vacaciones ¬¬ se va sin abosar y no se me ocuria nada que me gustara.

Espero que les aya gustado este cap es largito xD.

Los malos aparecen y van a hacer de las suyas.

Espero que les guste ;)

Asi que nada xD espero que os guste y que os paseis por mis otras historias!!!!

**Eternidad-** es una historia con la que os vais a reir, tardo un poco en actualizar, pero tengo unos cap pensados y seran muy divertidos.

**Amor de estrellas-** me encanta como esta quedando y calculo que no faltan muchos cap para que termine ^^

**Ganas de vivir-** voy a actualizarla esta noche lo mas seguro, terminare unas cosas y acavare el cap, como mucho lo congare mañana.

**Mi vida por ellos-** me e quedado parada durante un tiempo, pero ahora que tengo las tardes libres vooy a ir actualizando mas a menudo asiq ue en poco abra otro Cap ;)

No dijo nada de **Aprendiendo a sentir **porque el que lea esto tiene que haverla leido xD pero bueno animo a que me agais propaganda ^^ xD

Pasaros por mis historiaaasss y decirme si os an gustado ;)

GRACIAASS POR LOS REVIEWSSS EL APOYOO Y TODO LO DEMAS :)

POR CIERTO

Deciros que si os quereis reir pasaros por la historia de "Loca comisaria" si os encatan las tonteris de Emmett os aconsejo que la leais porque es genial y te ries mucho y si quereis algo mas serio y romantico "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" una historia preciosas y dramatica las dos perteneces a ener-aj una gran amiga ;).

que masssss.....

A darle la enorabuena a CruzdelSur porque lei du increible fic de " El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan". Es una historia increible que me a encantado y que desde hace poco esta completa.

Tambien dar apoyo a -me con su historia de "Un regalo especial" la cual estoi impaciete por leer el proximo cap ya que le e edtado ayudadon con us historia y me encanta las ideas que emos tenido, solo falta que ella lo junte todo Un Besote al estilo Edward, y Un Abrazo de oso para ti :)

Espero que os guste el capi;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	7. El acantilado del angel

**Cap7 El acantilado del angel.**

**BellaVo**

-Bella ¿seguro que estas bien?. Estas mas pálida de lo normal.- dijo Cass por cuarta vez desde que habíamos salido de casa.

-Ya te dije que si. No te preocupes.- le dije mientras miraba por la ventana, todo era verde igual que sus ojos, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento, lo había decidido ignorar a Edward, no me convenía estar cerca de el era un vampiro, uno bueno pero un vampiro y era difícil de asimilar tanta información, además el solo quería estar cerca por quien fui, no por quien soy.

-Parece que nos están esperando.- oí decir a Cass cuando entrabamos al aparcamiento, gire para ver a Alice y Edward esperando junto al volvió. Alice parecía enfadada y le decía algo a Edward quien solo asentía y bajaba la cabeza. Al vernos sonrió y vino hacia nosotras. Edward se quedo mirándome y veía el dilema de acercarse o no, así que me despedí de mi hermana y Alice y me fui hacia clase, viendo como Edward me miraba dolido, pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentí yo.

Las clases se me hicieron aburridas y lentas, aunque cuando fue la hora del almuerzo no me apetecía moverme de la clase. Sabia que tendría que verlo y quería retrasa el momento el máximo tiempo posible. Me quede la ultima y con un suspiro recogí mis libros y salí, se me callo todo al suelo al ver a Edward apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta. Me agache totalmente sonrojada para recoger el desastre que había causado. Sentí que se agachaba junto a mi y recogía alguno de mis libros, me levante aun sonrojada.

-gracias.- dije mientras me entregaba mis libros y si darle tiempo a nada fui a mi casillero para dejar los libros.

-Bella.- le oí decir y di un salto.-¿Podemos hablar?.- me pregunto.

-No quiero hablar Edward.- le dije cogiendo la mochila y dejando los libros que no necesitaba.

-Bella por favor, solo quiero hablar. No se que hice exactamente pero no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo siento.- dijo rápidamente.

-No es nada.- dije cerrando el casillero y yendo hacia la cafetería. Le oí soltar un bufido y lo siguiente que sentí fue como me cogía del brazo y me metía junto a el en el armario de las escobas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?.- casi le grite.

-Intentar que dejes de ignorarme.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.-¿Que sucede Bella?,¿porque te alejas de mi?.- me pregunto vi tal dolor en su rostro que tuve que apartar la mirada.

-No es nada.- repetí sin mirarle.

-Mira me Bella.- me dijo pero lo ignore.-Bella mira me por favor.- siguió, puso un dedo en mi mentón y me hizo mirarle.

-¿Que quieres Edward?.- le pregunte estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hables, que dejes de ignorarme.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¿Porque?.- le pregunte.

-¿Porque que?.- me pregunto.

-¿Porque quieres estar conmigo, porque quieres que te hable?.- dije mirándole directamente a sus brillantes ojos verdes. Vi un momento de confusión en sus ojos, y el silencio nos invadió.

-En verdad no lo se.- dijo y ahora quien estaba confundida era yo, paso una mano por su despeinado cabello y suspiro.- quiero conocerte Bella.- dijo a final mirándome directamente.

-¿Porque?.- le pregunte. Por primera vez lo vi sonreír en el día.

-¿Todo tiene que tener un porque?.- me pregunto y su sonrisa torcida me encanto. Iba a decir algo pero mi estomago hablo por mi haciendo me sonrojar.

-Creo que es hora de que comas algo.- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando me salir. Fuimos hacia la cafetería sin decir una palabra. Cass estaba sentada junto a Alice quien hablaba animadamente, note las miradas de los hermanos de Edward, me miraban cautelosos como si no supieran que decir exactamente, Rose me dio una pequeña sonrisa a la que le correspondí y las cuatro hablamos sin problema. El timbre sonó y me disponía a ir a clase pero Cass me llamo antes de salir.

-Bella, oí iremos a La Push, Jake nos a invitado.- dijo mientras nos levantabámos, note como los Cullen se quedaban totalmente quietos y miraban a Edward.

-Esta bien.- le respondí y salí de la cafetería seguida por Edward.

No dijo nada en todo el camino hacia clase y tampoco cuando se sentó. Llevábamos como diez minutos en completo silencio cuando al fina hablo.

-No quiero que vallas a La Push.- me dijo, y gire para verle.

-¿Que?.- pregunte.

-No quiero que este allí, si sucede algo no podre ir a buscarte.- dijo.

-Se cuidarme sola, y tu no me das ordenes.- le dije enojada.

-Bella solo es que..-

-Ya dejalo Edward.- dije y volví a ignorarle.

-Lo siento, solo me preocupo por ti.- dijo.

-No hace falta que te preocupes y esta tarde voy a La Push te guste o no, no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer.- le solté, me había enfadado.

-Lo se y lo siento no quería decir eso.- siguió, intento coger mi mano pero la aparte y otra vez volví a ver dolor en sus ojos. Suspire y cogí su mano por debajo de la mesa, ¿porque era tan débil?.

-Ya dejemos lo así, vale.- le dije y una pequeña sonrisa pareció.- Pero iré a La Push.- le advertí y aregañadienses asintió.

-Bella date prisa Jake nos espera.- oí gritar a mi hermana.

-Voy.- le grite.-Deja de mirarme así.- le dije a Edward quien aun seguía molesto por mi viaje a La Push y no sabia el porque. Cuando volví del instituto con Cass el estaba sentado en mi ventan como si nada, y rodando los ojos le hice pasar.

-No e dicho nada.- se defendió.

-Tus ojos hablan por ti.- le dije señalándole con el dedo, en un parpadeo estuvo frente a mi.

-Promete me que tendrás cuidad y me llamaras si algo extraño pasa.- dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja haciendo que me sonrojara.

-No me va a pasar nada.- le dije. Soltó un suspiro y beso mi mejilla, algo que me dejo descolocada y muy muy sonrojada.

-¿Puedo volver luego?.- me pregunto con algo de timidez.

-Vendrás aunque te dijera que no.- le respondí con una sonrisa, y el me respondió con su increíble sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Lo mas probable es que si, pero quiero que seas tu quien dija que si. De lo contrario me mantendré alejado.- dijo mas serio.

-¿Edward vendrías esta noche?.- le pregunte.

-Sip, solo porque tu me lo pides.- dijo sonriendo y besando mi frente mientras le golpeaba en el pecho. Lo poco que conocía a Edward y era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, llevábamos toda la tarde bromeando como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¡¡Bella!!- grito Cass y Edwadr gruño.

-Te veo luego.- le dije saliendo de mi habitación. Cass me esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte.- me dijo.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos.- le dije sonriendo ella bufo y luego sonrió. Cass conducía en silencio mientras yo miraba el bosque de Forks por la ventanilla.

-Así que..- empezó Cass y giré ara verla.- ¿que paso con Edward?.- me preguntó haciendo que me sonrojara.

-¿Porque lo dices?. - intente sonar aburrida y casual, pero me salio un tartamudeo.

-Vamos Bella, llegasteis juntos a la cafetería, te mira como no se si fueras lo único que el veía, se despidió de ti muy tiernamente y supongo que si as tardado tanto era porque estabas ablando con el.- me dijo y la mire sorprendida. ¿lo había visto subir por mi ventana?.

-¿Porque crees que estaba hablando con el?.- pregunté con cautela, era mejor que Cass no supiera nada de el secreto de los Cullen.

-Llevabas el móvil en la mano cuando bajaste, era algo obvió.- dijo ella y suspire tranquila.

-bueno me vas a contar.- siguió.

-No ahí nada que contar.- le dije. Ella bufo.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer, Bella por favor soy tu hermana.- dijo.

-Es que es difícil, no se creo que nos estamos conociendo.- le dije.

-¿Te gusta?.- me preguntó.

-Si.- le respondí sonrojándome y girando para seguir viendo el bosque.

Jake nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa junto con unos cuantos chicos mas. ¿Que comían estos chicos?, eran enormes, todos con la piel oscura, el cabello negro y unos increíbles dientes blancos.

-Ya era hora, pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscaros.- dijo Jake mientras baja vamos de la camioneta.

-Bella tenia que atender a sus pretendientes.- dijo Cass mientras reía.

-¿Pretendientes?.- preguntó Jake.

-En verdad solo uno- siguió Cass le di un golpe en el brazo para que se callara y dejara de avergonzarme.

-Bueno hemos preparado una hoguera y comida en la playa, vamos.- dijo, Jake nos presento a sus amigos Paul, Embry, Seth, Jared, Quil, Sam la prometida de este Emily, la hermana de Seth Leah.....

Todos eran gente muy agradable y divertidos. Estuvimos conversando alrededor de la hoguera en la playa mientras Emily nos pasaba unos bocadillos, los amigos de Jake eran muy divertidos, Seth y Quil era los mas jóvenes y los mas divertidos también, empezaron a pelearse en medio de la playa y al final acabaron empapados ya que entre Jake y Paul los tiraron al agua.

No entendía porque Edward no quería que viniera me lo estaba pasando en grande y las historias que contaba Sam eran muy entretenidas. Jake ya nos había contado algún de sus historias sobre los Quileutes pero oírlas con una fogata les daba mucho mas misterio a las historias, me tense ante la mención de El Frio, enseguida lo relacione con los Cullen y el porque Edward no podía venir aquí. Estaba totalmente absorta por la historia que Sam contaba sobre el Acantilado del angel.

- Se dice que el acantilado es una puerta hacia el mas allá donde las almas pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos, se cuenta que una vez Gabriel uno de los angeles mas poderosos bajo al mundo humano para ayudar a los humanos, en esos tiempos muchos humanos se había adquirido libros que les otorgaban grandes y oscuros poderes y muchos de ellos los usaron para hacer que los demonios volvieran a la tierra. Gabriel izo un trato con los Quileutes ya que necesitaba un lugar puro para crear un portal que dejara pasar a los angeles y así luchar contra la oscura magia que los humanos habían desatado.

Todo salio bien y los angeles se llevaron los libros para impedir que lo sucedido se repitiera, Gabriel agradeció la cooperación de los Quileutes y el acantilado quedo olvidado.- todo el mundo quedo en silencio mirando el fuego, alguien dijo un comentario y los demás rieron, yo estaba absorta en mi mundo, esa historia me hacia pensar pero no sabia en que exactamente.

-Bella.- me llamo Cass.- ¿Esta bien?.- pregunto.

-Si, solo me e ido un momento.- le respondí.

-Los chicos nos quieren enseñar la playa, ¿vamos?.- me pregunto.

-Claro.- le respondi y me levante viendo como los amigos de Jake ya nos esperaban.

La Push era la playa mas hermosa que había visto, tenia forma de media luna, el agua era cristalina y el cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el mar dando una visión mágica. Subimos una pequeña montaña y atravesamos un par de arboles hasta llegar a un acantilado en donde parecía que el mar y el cielo se juntaba dando una visión aun mas mágica a todo.

-Este es el acantilado del angel.- dijo alguien detrás de nosotros, no podía dejar de mirar las estrellas parecía que me llamaban, sentía una ganas irremediables de acercarme mas.

-Bella,¿vienes?.- me pregunto Cass.

-Me quedo un poco mas ahora bajo.- le dije casi sin mirarla. Cuando estuve sola me senté en una roca y seguí mirando el horizonte, un aire helado paso junto a mi haciendo me estremecer, me tense al escuchar una voz llamándome.

_Bella_

Oí decir me gire para ver quien me llamaba pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Cass?.- pregunte, pero nadie me respondió. "es tu imaginación" me dije a mi misma pero volví a oírla.

_Bella_

-Chicos si es una broma no tiene gracia.- dije incorporándome.

_Bella_

-¿Quien eres?.- pregunté.

_Llevamos tiempo esperándote_

-¿Porque?.-

_Es nuestro deber ayudarte_

-¿Quien eres, quien sois?.- pregunte, vi una pequeña luz en el filo del acantilado y me acerque poco a poco.

_Ven con nosotros Bella_

Dijo la voz y fui avanzando, la esfera se elevo hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, era hipnotizante y sin pensar avance hacia ella.

_Se libre Bella, libera tu alma, libera tu poder_

Oí decir a la voz y sin importar avance, estaba llegando al filo del acantilado, faltaba poco para que cayera pero mis pies no me respondían no podía parar y no tenia miedo a caer. Estaba apunto de alcanzar la pequeña esfera brillante, cuando alguien tiro de mi haciendo que la esfera desapareciera y yo saliera de mi trance asustan dome por lo que había pasado.

-En que estabas pensando.- me grito Jake mientras me cogía por los hombros.

-¿Jake?.- pregunte, aun confundida.

-Es que quieres matarte Bella, casi te caes por el acantilado.- me dijo, gire para mirar el acantilado totalmente confundida.- Bella ¿que te pasa?, llevabas así todo el día.- me dijo.

-No es nada Jake.- dije alagandome de el.

-Bella..- me llamo.

-Voy a buscar a Cass.- dije y baje de aquel lugar tan extraño, quería irme a casa, no sabia porque pero necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba abrazarle. Cass no se opuso a que nos fuéramos, Jake me miraba dolido pero no le di importancia, el no entendería esto, nadie lo entendería.

Me despedí de Cass y fui a mi habitación, me sentí decepcionada al ver que Edward no estaba allí, me sentía muy cansada así que deje la ventana abierta por si el venia, pero yo me quede dormida en cuento mi cabeza todo la almohada.

_"Volvía a estar en el prado como casi todas las noche, vi a Edward al final del prado con su increíble sonrisa le devolví la sonrisa y empecé a avanzar hacia el, el me imito y cada vez estábamos mas cerca, de repente no pude avanzar mas, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo no podía avanzar, Edward seguía sonriendo me intente gritar su nombre pero mi voz no salia. _

_Alguien paso por mi lado, su pelo castaño bailaba con el viento llevaba un vestido blanco que rastraba y unas hermosas alas blancas salían de su espalda, vi como la sonrisa de Edward crecía conforme ella se acercaba, seguí gritando le para que me ayudara pero no encontraba mi voz._

_Edward le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y ella se la cogió con gusto, mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Ella volvió el rostro y vi que era Bella la antigua Bella sonreía a Edward con amor y este le correspondía._

_-Te quiero nunca e dejado de amarte.- oí como decía Edward. Se fueron acercando y yo solo quería girar mi cara para no mirara pero algo me lo impedía, entonces me fije que una especie de telaraña negra me tenia atrapada y no podía moverme. Ella se giro y sus ojos chocolate y los mios chocaron._

_Ella apareció delante de mi, pero también estaba allí con Edward, había dos, pero las notaba distintas. Mire a Edward y lo vi abrazado a ella, pero las alas de ella no eran blancas eran grises y cada vez se oscurecieron mas, en cambio la que estaba frente a mi tenia unas hermosas alas blancas y me sonreía con cariño. Alzo su mano dejan la palma ante mi, automaticamente mi mano fue a la suya dejándolas palma con palma._

_-Somos una.- me dijo y nuestras manos se fundieron_."

Me desperté jadeando, como odiaba estos sueños, intente calmarme pero no podía, respire un par de veces antes de encender la luz, me baje de mi cama y fui a mirarme al espejo. Grite al ver mi reflejo.

-Somos una.- dijo la Bella del sueño quien estaba en el espejo reflejada....

Grite mientras me incorporaba en la cama, ¿que esta pasando?, me tense cuando unos fríos brazos a me abrazaron, al sentir su aroma me calme un poco.

-Bella tranquila estoy aquí.- me dijo. Gire para abrazarlo y hundir mi nariz en su cuello.- ¿Que pasa Bella?.- me pregunto.

-Un mal sueño.- le respondí aun jadeando, estaba asustada.

-Tranquila estoy aquí, nada malo te pasara.- me respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Poco a poco me relaje entre sus brazos, hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerme.

NarradoVo

Mientras en el acantilado del angel, Damabiah se reunía con distintos angeles, todo ellos de alas grises.

-Damabiah, el ataque a resultado.- dijo una joven angel de pelo rubio y ojos azules fríos como el hielo.- Hemos conseguido el objetivo.- saco un extraño libro negro de una bolsa de piel.

-Bien, llevárselo a Logan y que empiece con el ritual, no quiero fallos, vigilar a los Cullen y a la chica sin ser detectados.- dijo mientras todos desaparecían, y se quedo viendo el horizonte mientras el sol empezaba a salir y un nuevo amanecer llegaba al mundo humano.

* * *

Holaaaa sientoo muchooo el averta tardado, esque estoy muy liada y no tengo casi timepo de escribir, y mi inspiracion sige de vacaciones ( es una mala persona).

Aunque espero que os aya gustado el cap, es larguito xD

Asi que nada xD espero que os guste y que os paseis por mis otras historias!!!!

**Eternidad-** es una historia con la que os vais a reir, tardo un poco en actualizar, pero tengo unos cap pensados y seran muy divertidos.

**Amor de estrellas-** me encanta como esta quedando y calculo que no faltan muchos cap para que termine ^^

**Ganas de vivir-** voy a actualizarla esta noche lo mas seguro, terminare unas cosas y acavare el cap, como mucho lo congare mañana.

**Mi vida por ellos-** me e quedado parada durante un tiempo, pero ahora que tengo las tardes libres vooy a ir actualizando mas a menudo asiq ue en poco abra otro Cap ;)

No dijo nada de **Aprendiendo a sentir **porque el que lea esto tiene que haverla leido xD pero bueno animo a que me agais propaganda ^^ xD

Pasaros por mis historiaaasss y decirme si os an gustado ;)

GRACIAASS POR LOS REVIEWSSS EL APOYOO Y TODO LO DEMAS :)

POR CIERTO

Deciros que si os quereis reir pasaros por la historia de "Loca comisaria" si os encatan las tonteris de Emmett os aconsejo que la leais porque es genial y te ries mucho y si quereis algo mas serio y romantico "Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces" una historia preciosas y dramatica las dos perteneces a ener-aj una gran amiga ;).

Tambine deciros que la historia de "Un regalo especial" de -me es un fic genial y estoy ayudando a la autora a terminarla, os la recomiendo si os gusta Nessi y lo adorable que es ^^

Summary- Renesme es una pequeña de 1 1/2, la cual parese de 4 años, y mañana es el cumpleaños de su padre, ella quiere darle un regalo, pero uno original, ¿Podra lograr hacerle su regalo sin levantar sospechas o morir en el intento?

PAsaros y dejarle algun Reviews ;)

Bueno si os a gustado el cap darle al botoncito verde y decirmelo, que asi me animo y escribo antes. Porque voisotros inpirais la historia que lo sepais gracias por leerme :D

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna~


	8. Lo que de verdad importa

**Cap8**

**EdwardVo**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella y Cass fuero a La Push**, **pude ver en la mente de Cass las leyendas de los quileutes y como Bella se mostraba ausente.

Bella cada vez me tenia mas confianza, después de aquella pesadilla no me separaba de ella en las noches por miedo a que volviera a sucederle, pues después de eso estuvo dos días muy distraída y asustada, ella no quiso decirme nada sobre la pesadilla así que lo deje pasar despertando que se olvidara y que no volviera a estar así.

En el instituto había muchos rumores sobre nosotros que preferíamos ignorar, nos costaba menos ignorarlos, seria porque estaba tan concentrado en Bella que ni siquiera escuchaba las mentes de los demás a mi alrededor, muchas veces ni tan siquiera entraba en las clases, me quedaba en el volvo escuchando música o espiaba a Bella por la ventana de su clase, solo podían pensar en ella, era extraño pues ahora no pensaba en Bella como e ángel que fue, estaba confundido, ella era Bella era la misma persona pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, eran dos Bellas completamente distintas, pero iguales de muchas maneras. No sabia si los vampiros podíamos tener dolor de cabeza pero este tema se lo daría a cualquiera, porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, este tema me había frustrado de tal manera que la final solo llegué a una conclusión.

No importaba.

Pues quisiera o no a la antigua Bella, me había enamorado de la Bella humana, ella era tan fascinante, su sonrisa me hacia sonreír, el brillo de sus ojos me hacia querer vivir un día mas, sentía que debía protegerla ¡¡ella era demasiado torpe!! algo que la Bella ángel nunca fue, esa fue la segunda diferencia que le encontré aparte de la velocidad. Era cierto la Bella ángel y la Bella humana era distintas pero las dos de diferente manera se habían metido en mi corazón y ahora la Bella humana había llenado un vació que creí nunca sanaría y tampoco sentía que traicionaba a la Bella de la que me enamore tiempo a tras. Simplemente sentía que era lo correcto estar junto a ella, el sonreírle y bromear, abrazarla y amarla, porque la amaba, amaba a Isabella Marie Swan y aria lo que fuera para protegerla esta vez.

Hoy Bella iba a pasar el día con Cass, ya que últimamente sentía que se estaba distanciando de su hermana, así que me fui al prado a pensar. Pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que al medio día Alice llamo.

-Dime duende.- dije sin abrir los ojos.

-Edward tiene que venir enseguida.- dijo seria me levante enseguida y empecé a correr.

-¿Bella esta bien?.- pregunte mientras seguía corriendo.

-Si, tranquilo ella esta bien pero ven lo antes posible.- dijo antes de colgar al poco visualice mi casa y sentí un aroma inconfundible en el aire.

-Hola Amalia, Dominic.-

-Hola Edward.- me saludo Amalia dándome un corto abrazo.- ¿Cómo esta Bella?.- pregunto mientras sus ojos brillaban, sabia que Amalia quería a Bella como a su propia hija y le dolía el no poder verla.

-Bien fue a Por Ángeles con Cass. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?- pregunte yendo directo al grano.

-Hemos descubierto algo y creemos que deberíais saberlo, esto es mas grabe de lo que se creía en un principio.- dijo Dominic, Amalia se sentó junto a el y yo me senté junto a Esme quien cogio una de mis manos para darme apoyo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué se sabe de Damabiah?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Sabemos que a reunido a casi todos los ángeles caídos y también creemos que se a aliado con algún demonio.- dijo Amalia.

-¿Por qué creéis lo de los demonios?- pregunto Esme.

-Hace años, unos humanos adquirieron unos poderosos libros de magia negra que usaron para traer demonios a la tierra.- dijo Dominic

-Si, esa es una leyenda de los quileutes, ellos hicieron un trato con los ángeles dejándoles crear un portal.- dijo Carlisle.

-Si, pero es mas realidad que leyenda. Gracias a ese trato los demonios fueron enviados al infierno y los libros arrebatados a los humanos llevándolos al cielo donde nadie podría volver a utilizarlos para hacer ningún mal.- siguió Amalia.- Pero el cielo ya no es tan seguro como antes, hace poco unos traidores robaron uno de los libros mas poderosos y creemos que todo fue obra de Damabiah.-

-Empiezo a creer que los ángeles soy unos negado.- dijo Emmett antes de que Rose le diera un golpe en la cabeza.- Auch, bebe es la verdad.- siguió y por una vez estaba de acuerdo con el.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- pregunte.

-Sabemos que Damabiah esta reuniendo a un gran ejercito de ángeles caído y demonios, y creemos que su intención es atacar al cielo. Pero ellos no pueden entrar así como así necesitan un portal para eso.- dijo Dominic.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Esme.

-Hay muy pocos ángeles que nazcan con el don del guardián, se les llama los guardianes de lo sagrado y son muy poderoso y también son los únicos que pueden abrir los portales.- explicó Amalia.- En estos momentos solo existen dos ángeles con ese don, uno de ellos es Gabriel y el otro … ya no es exactamente un ángel.- siguió mientras me miraba. Dominic le entrego un papel a Carlisle quien lo miro con interés y después me lo paso a mi. La hoja parecía una copia de un libro antiguo porque no entendía el idioma y había unos extraños dibujos.

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunte.

-Es un hechizo de transfusión del alma.- dijo Amalia.- Edward ahora mas que nunca debes entender …- la corte pues ya había entendido su punto.

-Bella es el ángel guardián ¿verdad?- pregunte.

-Si.- dijo Amalia.- Creemos que Damabiah quiere usarla para abrir el portal y ahora que Bella es humana le seria mucho mas fácil, cuando Bella era un ángel Damabiah no fue capaz de controlar su voluntad, su plan salio mal. Pero ahora ha visto una oportunidad y no se detendrá asta conseguir lo que quiere.-siguió.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere?.- pregunto Alice, quien se había mantenido escuchando mientras Jasper la abrazaba.

-La destrucción del cielo.-dijo Dominic

* * *

Holaaaaa lo siento en lo mas prifundo de mi corazon siento la tardanza y se que el cap es cortito pero necesitaba poenr esto y lo demas es pa lo siguiente y tal xD yo se de que hablo xD buenoe spero que os guste pido mil perdones por taradr tanto pero ufffff es dificil.

Me e concentrado tanto en otras cosas que tenia esto super abandonado lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que disfrutar y prometo colgar lo antes posible el proximo cap ;)

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna ~


	9. Solos tu y yo

**Cap9 Solos tu y yo**

**BellaVo**

-Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde.- me dijo Cass por tercera vez. Había aceptado el ir a Por Ángeles con ella, ya que últimamente no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. La verdad es que mi vida era un caos desde que me mude a Forks, por alguna razón tenia sueños de una vida pasada en la que Edward estaba conmigo, no sabia como manejar la situación, a veces dudaba de si Edward me quería tanto como decía o de si solo lo hacia por lo que fui en el pasado.

Suspire, no merecía la pena el volver a pensar en todo, estaba en el centro comercial con mi hermana apunto de entrar a ver una película.

Entramos a la sala viendo que no había mucha gente, algunas parejas y grupos de amigas, nos pusimos lejos de todos ellos, no queríamos espectáculos.

Admito que la película no estaba mal, era un drama romántico bastante entretenido. Cuando la película llegaba al final y la amiga de la protagonista moría en sus brazos empecé a llorar y a sentir mucho dolor en mi pecho, era como si no pudiera respirar, le dije a Cass que necesitaba ir al servicio y que ahora volvía.

Entre corriendo al servicio y casi me resbalo pero logre estabilizarme, me moje la cara con agua fría y intente respirar. Pero cuando alce la cabeza ya no estaba en los servicios del cine, me encontraba en medio de un bosque me parecía que era el bosque de Forks.

Empecé a avanzar esperando que la chica de mis sueños saliera de alguna lado pero en vez de eso, oí como alguien gritaba una y otra vez.

Cuando gire por un árbol se me helo la sangre era ella, la Bella de mis sueños, pero estaba llorando y sostenía algo entre sus brazos... un cuerpo.

Sentí un aire frió a mi alrededor y me abrace a mi misma la imagen era tan triste, tan desgarradora.

Por el rabillo del ojo note que alguien estaba a mi lado, ya no me asustaba ni me incomodaba como antes, la veía siempre en mis sueños y se estaba haciendo una costumbre que apareciera como si nada.

La Bella ángel lloraba junto a mi, mientras veía la misma imagen que yo, a ella mismo destrozada.

-Debes protegerla.- la oí decir, me gire y la mire gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.- Protégela, haz lo que yo no pude hacer.- dijo aun sin mirarme.

-¿Porque esta aquí? ¿Es esto otro sueño?- le pregunté. Una sonrisa calida se formo en sus labios mientras me miraba.

-Siempre e estado aquí Bella ¿aun no lo entiendes?- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿A quien debo proteger?- le pregunte. Se empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños y ella parecía angustiada.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me quede hay escuchando los extraños sonidos y viendo la triste escena, empecé a llorar otra vez era tan horrible.

-Cass.- dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven y en ese momento ambas gritamos.

Levante la cabeza alarmada viendo que seguía en el servicio, mire el espejo frente a mi viendo mis lagrimas, esto no podía ser, esa imagen no era real. Cass estaba viva ella no podía... no ..

Me empezó a doler la cabeza y tuve que sostenerme al lavamanos.

-Es horrible verdad.- oí que alguien decía tras de mi y gire para ver una chica no mucho mas alta que yo, con un largo cabello rubio y unos ojos negros.

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunte.

-Alguien que quiere ayudarte.- dijo ella.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-dije mientras me giraba y volvía a echarme agua en la cara.

-Estas segura Bella de que no necesitas mi ayuda.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- me gire para encararla, unas blancas alas salían de su espalda.

-¿Eres un ...-

-Ángel, si y vengo a ayudarte. Se lo que estas pasando y me han enviado para ayudarte.- siguió ella.

-¿Porque necesito tu ayuda?- seguía desconfiando.

-Bella eras importante en tu otra vida y hay gente que quiere usarte, mira esto.- dijo ofreciéndome una hoja, la tome y vi signos extraños.

-¿Que es esto?- le pregunté.

-Es un conjuro de transfusión del alma, es de un libro muy antiguo.- me explico.

-¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunte.

-Creemos que quieren usarlo en ti, sacar la parte del alma que les puede servir.- siguió ella.

-¿Quien quiere hacer eso?- le pregunte alarmada.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero Bella no confíes en nadie y no le cuentes esto a nadie.- dijo antes de desaparecer el papel también desapareció con ella, salí del lavabo mas confundida y asustada que nunca.

No lo pensé mucho y cuando llegue a casa salí hacia la mansión de los Cullen, sabia que podría perderme pero necesitaba estar con Edward sentirme a salvo por un momento. Pero mi camioneta no tenia las misma intenciones que yo y cuando faltaba poco se paro, veía la casa desde aquí así que salí del coche y empecé a caminar, cuando me acercaba vi a Carlisle y Esme en el porche junto a otra pareja, no logre escuchar lo que decían pero me quede sin respiración cuando unas grandes alas blancas salieron de sus espaldas, la pareja se marcho y Carlisle y Esme volvieron dentro, me guarde mi curiosidad y empecé a caminar hacia el porche Edward salio antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón.

-Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo sonreír. En menos de un pestañeo estaba junto a mi abrazándome.-Te e echado de menos.- dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pelo.

-Yo también.- dije afrentando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, suspire aliviada, me sentía tan segura con el.

Los Cullen me recibieron con una sonrisa, les dije sobre mi camioneta y Rose salio enseguida para ver el problema, estuvimos hablando hasta que Cass me llamo preocupada por saber donde estaba, me dijo que Jake nos había invitado a pasar la noche en la Push pero me negué a ir diciendo que me quedaría con Edward esta noche y que no se preocupara.

La sonrisa de Edward era de tanta felicidad y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca, cunado le preguntaba solo se encogía de hombros y me miraba sin quitar la tonta sonrisa de su cara. Jugué con Emmett a los videojuegos y luego subí con Alice y Rose a hacer cosas de chicas, era todo tan fácil con ellos tan natural.

A eso de la media noche empecé a tener sueño y Edward me llevo a su habitación donde me dormí en cuanto Edward me abrazo.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol dándome en la cara, pape las sabanas junto a mi para comprobar que estaba sola. Me estire y mire el techo era la primera vez que no tenia pesadillas ni sueños extraños, Edward los hacia desaparecer.

-Buenos días.- oí que decía desde la puerta. Gire la cabeza para verlo a el, con una bandeja entre la manos y una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Buenos días.- dije sonriéndole.- No e tenido pesadillas.- le explique.

-Lo se, yo e protegido tus sueños toda la noche.- dijo divertido, le saque la lengua mientras me sonrojaba.- Espero que tengas hambre.- siguió sentándose junto a mi y dejando la bandeja en la cama. Había zumo y tostadas.

-Gracias.- dije mientras bebía un poco de zumos.

-Tengo que irme ahora volveré por la noche, puedes quedarte aquí, Alice y Rose no tardaran en venir y tu camioneta ya funciona.- dijo mientras yo mordía una tostada.

-¿Donde vas?- le pregunte.

-Necesito cazar.- dijo.

-Oh.- no supe que mas decir, nunca hablábamos mucho de estas cosas, cuando estábamos junto yo solo pensaba que éramos el y yo nada mas sin problemas, de vampirismo ni pesadillas extrañas, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de este tema.

-No tardare mucho, los demás han ido mientras dormías.- siguió.

-Esta bien, creo que iré a casa.- dije mientras me levantaba, pero la sabana se enredo en mis piernas haciendo que tropezara, cerré los ojos esperando sentir le suelo, pero nunca llego el dolor. Al abrirlos comprobé el porque, Edward me tenia cogida por la cintura casi sentada en su regazo, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que sentía su frió aliento chocar contra mi piel, no me pude resistir, acaricie su rostro con mi manos viendo como el cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, acaricie su frente, sus mejillas, sus parpados y al final acaricie sus labios.

-No te muevas.- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco mas. Junte nuestras frentes, su respiración se acelero.

-Bella..- dijo pero pase mis dedos por sus labios haciendo que callara.

-Quiero esto.- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-¿El que?- me pregunto el mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura.

-A ti.- y sin mas junte sus labios con los míos, sentía una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y calor, sus labios fríos se amoldaron a los míos dándome un tierno beso. Cuando Edward me separo de el, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos negros, recordé el porque debía irse.

-Lo siento.- le dije avergonzada.

-No te disculpes, no me molesta en lo absolutos.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Te quiero Bella.- dijo en un susurro.

-Te quiero Edward.- le respondí sintiéndome tan bien en ese momento.

**NarradosVo**

Damabiah miraba el mar desde el acantilado esperando respuestas y sintiéndose viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una joven apareció tras ella, cubierta con una larga capa negra y una capucha.

-¿Como fue?.- preguntó Damabiah.

-Lo creyó todo.- dijo esta mientras sus negros ojos brillaban, se quita la capucha para dejar ver una larga melena rubia.-¿ Crees que dará resultado?.- pregunto la joven.

-Logan creé que si, Amalia a ido a prevenir a los Cullen y si todo es correcto, Bella vendrá a nosotros por su propio pie.- siguió mientras sonreía.

-Avisare a los demás.- se despidió con una reverencia y desapareció, mientras Damabiah le sonreía al nuevo día.

Holaaaaa se que me quieren entregar a los Vulturis pero si hacen eso no sabran el final de la historia.

Siento el tardar tanto pero no doy abasto, estoi muy cansada por las tardes y estudio para las perubas de acceso a ciclos.

Espero que os aya gustado

espero no tardar mucho y gracias por la paciencia el apoyo y la comprension.

Mordisco para toodaaasss

Lunna~


	10. ¿mentiras?

**Cap10 ¿mentiras?**

**BellaVo**

_-Lo siento.- le dije avergonzada._

_-No te disculpes, no me molesta en absoluto.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- Te quiero Bella.- dijo en un susurro._

_-Te quiero Edward.- le respondí sintiéndome tan bien en ese momento._

Nos quedamos allí abrazado en su habitación y en silencio, por primera vez desde mucho tiempo me sentía completa, me sentía segura… en casa.

Deje de lado mis extraños sueños, deje de lado el mundo, nada importaba solo quería quedarme aquí con Edward, pero eso no podía ser.

-Debo irme.- le oí decir mientras besaba él tope de mi cabeza.

-Lo se.- respondí.

-No tardare mucho.- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-No tengas prisa necesitas cazar.- respondí mientras olía su camisa y nos quedábamos en silencio otra vez. Me aparte un poco de él viendo sus ojos completamente negros.- Vamos.- le dije levantándome y tirando de su brazo.- Necesitas irte.- lo empuje hacia la gran ventana viendo su sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me estas echando de mi propia habitación?- pregunto.

-Sí, así que andando.- dije mientras seguía empujándole. Rápidamente se giró y me atrapo entre sus brazos, beso mi mejilla y después mis labios tan suavemente que mis piernas temblaran, subí mis brazos hasta enredar mis manos en su suave cabello y profundizar el beso. Edward se apartó suavemente sus labios de los míos, ambos jadeábamos.

-Ahora sí que debo irme.- dijo antes de besarme rápidamente y girarse hacia la ventana.- Creo que alguien quiere pasar el día contigo.- sonrió antes de abrir la ventana.- Te quiero.- dijo mientras saltaba. Fui hacia la ventana viendo como Edward saltaba el rio con facilidad y después desaparecía en el bosque.

-¡Bella!- oí gritar a alguien, antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abrirá y un pequeño tornado empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Alice me estas mareado.- le dije. Ella se pare frente a mí y empezó a dar saltos.

-Pasaremos el día juntas, no es genial. He llamado a Cass iremos a recogerla enseguida, sé que te preocupa el no pasar tiempo con ella, por eso hoy aremos un día de chicas.- siguió mientras Rose aparecía en la habitación con un conjunto de ropa.

-Vamos vístete y nos iremos.- me dijo mientras dejaba la ropa sobre la cama.

Rápidamente me vestí con los tejanos y la camisa que Rose me tajo, bajamos a hacia el garaje donde Alice y Rose discutieron por ver en que coche nos íbamos, acabo ganando Rose y nos subimos a su descapotable rojo.

Que alguien me mate por favor, avía sido el día más largo de mi vida, no fue buena idea juntar a Cass y Alice en un centro comercial, no definitivamente fue una idea horrible, me sentía agotada.

-Estamos en casa.- dijo Alice al aparcar el descapotable, yo solo quería huir lejos de ella, aviamos dejado a Cass en la frontera con la Push donde Jack la había ido a buscar, queda claro que los Cullen no son bienvenidos, ose porque Jack las miro tan mal a Rose y Alice, bueno en realidad sí.

-Qué tal si te das una ducha Bella, así te relajas y luego podemos jugar a videojuegos.- mi cara tenía que ser de fastidio total para que Rose me dijera eso.

-Si la verdad es que estoy agotada, recuérdame no juntarlas nunca más.- le pedí con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió.

-Jo Bella, ojala fueras más como Cass, me encanta, es mi nueva compi de compras.-dijo mientras daba ligeros saltitos.

Ambas se ofrecieron a llevar las bolsas mientras yo subía a la habitación de Edward, por lo visto la familia aún no habían llegado, Jasper telefoneo diciendo que la zona no era muy buena e iría algo más lejos.

Así que aún me quedaba mucho hasta que volviera a ver a Edward.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a la habitación fue caer en la cama, si no tuviera tantas ganas de sentir el agua me quedaría ahí hasta mañana, pero necesitaba esa ducha.

Había un par de cosas tiradas por la habitación, seguramente volaron cuando Alice entro esta mañana como un tornado, recogí algunos papeles y un libro sin título y los deje encima del escritorio, aunque mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y volví a coger el libro, parecía antiguo y me gustaba el tacto de la portada, cuando fui a ver que contenía una hoja doblada cayó al suelo me agache para recogerla y note que el papel tenía una textura extraña como de muy viejo, la curiosidad me podía y desdoble la hoja nada más hacerlo tanto esta como el libro cayeron al suelo.

Y mientras veía como la hoja se resbalaba de mis manos empecé a entender, empecé a sentirme estúpida y sentí ganas de llorar.

_-¿__Qué es esto?- le pregunté._

_-Es un conjuro de transfusión del alma, es de un libro muy antiguo.- me explico._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- le pregunte._

_-Creemos que quieren usarlo en ti, sacar la parte del alma que les puede servir._

La parte del alma que puede servir, así que quería que aquella chica, aquel ángel del que Edward estuvo enamorado vuelva, eso es lo que quieren.

Dios como he sido tan estúpida, esto era lo que quería, lo que quieren todo, que ella vuelva, que yo desaparezca y deje que ella ocupe mi lugar, su lugar. ¡No! No es suyo es mío.

_**A quien quieres engaña, tú no eres nadie.**_

La voz de mi sueño resonó en mi cabeza, no la amable si no la de las alas grises.

_**Él**__** no te quiere, solo te necesita, eres como un recipiente.**_

¡No! Eso no es verdad, no pueden hacerlo, ellos no son así.

_**Que más necesitas, ahí tienes el conjuro, porque lo tendría Edward si no.**_

Cállate, cállate, cállate.

_**Si sigues engañándote a ti misma desaparecerás.**_

¡Sal de mi cabeza! Le grite y salí corriendo de la habitación, oí como Rose y Alice me llamaban, pero conseguí llegar a mi camioneta sin que me pararan, así que pise a fondo y salí de allí.

Dirigiéndome al único lugar donde ellos no podrían encontrarme.

La Push.

Llegue a la playa sin problemas y me senté en un viejo árbol caído, llore en silencio mientras veía el mar y como el sol empezaba a esconderse.

_Igual que tú__._

La voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza, pero esta vez era el ángel de alas blancas quien me hablaba, nos como las diferenciaba.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loca, primero oigo al ángel de alas grises y ahora tu.-dije a nadie porque estaba sola, me sentía estúpida mantenía una conversación conmigo misma.

_¿Qué__ángel__ de alas grises?_

-No te agás la tonta la de mis sueños, tu estaba ahí.- era la primera vez que mantenía una "conversación" con ella, y aunque era extraño al mismo tiempo no me lo parecía tanto.

_Bella… no…_

-¿Qué?- pregunte, de repente se hizo el silencio y no la escuche más, puede que en realidad haya sido mi imaginación, añadiendo el cansancio a lo estúpida que me siento. Agradecía que la voz se callara porque sinceramente en ella era en lo último que quería pensar.

_*Bella_

-No otra vez no.- gemí mientras me encogía mas escondiendo la cabeza en mis rodillas.

_*Bella es nuestro deber ayudarte_

Esa era la misma voz que oí en el acantilado, levante la cabeza y ahí esta una pequeña luz blanca revoloteando delante de mí, como si fuera una pequeña hada.

_*Ven Bella _

La pequeña esfera se alzó flotando mientras seguía llamándome y como la otra vez, por alguna extraña razón me sentí atraída a su llamada y la seguí, sabía que me estaba llevando hacia el acantilado pero esta vez no me arriesgaría.

La pequeña luz subió rápido y la perdí de vista, sabía que estaría esperando así que subí por el camino lo más rápido que pude, y allí estaba la pequeña esfera revoloteando en la palma de la mano de una chica rubia vestida de blanco.

-Hola Bella, te estaba esperando.- sus ojos negros brillaba a causa de la pequeña volita y sonreía amistosamente.

-Eres la chi… el ángel de la otra vez.- dije viendo la ángel rubia que me había advertido en el servicio.

-Te dije que quería ayudarte, creemos saber quién quiere usar el conjuro. Solo quería advertirte.- dijo mientras la pequeña esfera seguía jugando entre sus dedos.

-Creo saber quiénes son.- dije con tristeza.

-Entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda?- me pregunto la pequeña esfera quedo quieta en su hombros, como si fuera un pajarito.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- le pregunte.

-Soy un ángel, mi deber es proteger a los humanos, y tú fuiste alguien valioso en tu otra vida, así que te debemos eso.- contesto muy segura y siempre con una sonrisa amable.

-Qué pasaría si… sí...- no podía seguir, aunque ella supo a que me referia.

-¿Si los Cullen utilizan el conjuro?- me pregunto no muy segura de sus palabras solo pude asentir.- Necesitaría un ángel para que leyera las inscripciones.- pensé en los dos ángeles que se habían ido antes de que llegara yo e intente tragarme mis lágrimas.

-¿Y después?- logre preguntar, mi voz sonaba extraña por las ganas de llorar.

-Bella esto no va a pasar así que no es necesario…-empezó a decir pero la corte.

-Sí que lo es, quiero saberlo.- le dije apretando los puños. Ella suspiro.

-Si el conjuro es completado despertara el alma de ángel que duerme en ti, si eres fuerte puedes luchar contra ello, pero eres humana, no lo conseguirás.- me miro y yo la inste a que siguiera esto no había terminado.- Así que tu alma quedaría atrapada y la suya seria libre y tomaría el cuerpo.- concluyo.

Nos quedamos en silencio yo asimilando sus palabras, así que no desaparecería seria mucho pero, estaría atrapada en mi propio cuerpo pero sin que fuera mío, no aguante y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-Soy Arial.-respondió ella no muy segura.

-Arial, acepto tu ayuda.-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba la mano.

**NarradorVo**

Damabiah sonrió más que nunca al ver como la joven humana daba la mano a la falsa ángel.

-Todo está saliendo bien.- le dijo al joven que se mantenía a distancia.

-Surte que he podido bloquear la voz de su cabeza.- Logan repasaba el libro que tenía en sus manos mientras echaba un ojo a Damabiah.

-Esta vez sí que todo ira como lo planeamos.- siguió ella sin poder contener la sonrisa cruel.

Holaaa ha pasado mucho pero estoy aquí y espero que no os decepcione.

Sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin aparecer, la verdad demasiado, pero ahora tengo tiempo de volver a hacer lo que tanto me apasiona que es escribir, así que espero que los que me seguían sigan por aquí y me aria ilusión ver vuestros comentarios, así que aunque no tengáis cuenta dejadme una carita de vampiro :[ para saber que estáis ahí, no tengo derecho a pedir por mi tardanza pero sería increíble enserio, estoy en vuestras manos jeje.

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna


End file.
